tacet fide
by Norad38
Summary: I have to find Konrad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

* * *

Entry #1

I can't remember much right now. In fact everything is a bit hazy so I'll just write some things down to see if I can jog my memory. I am corporal James Tanner, serial number 91327. I am 19 years old, I live, or lived in Colorado. Can't really remember the name of the town or city I lived in... But I remember I am part of the union, some faction or military organization, I don't really remember. I'm part of the 21st R and R division(Rescue and reconnaissance), fox company. I'm currently sitting near the wreck of a crashed helicopter. After the damn thing crashed, I managed to climb out before the thing blew up. I think there were 3 other guys with me but their bodies were vaporized by the explosion and what ever was left was turned into ashes by the fire. I can hardly tell them apart from the torn and blackened wreck. For some reason, I can't talk no matter how hard I try, I'm not sure why but that doesn't matter. I'm armed and I have some provisions that was in my pack as well as what I could salvage from the wreck. I saw a city in the distance and a couple of flying cars from the looks of it. I'm about 3 miles out, I'll make my way there and try to figure out what is going on here. Better take inventory first.

Inventory:

Weapons:

1x M16a2/ 7x 20 round box mags(loaded) for the m16

1x 1911 colt pistol/3x 7 round clips(loaded) for the 1911

1x Kabar knife/5x Mk2 grenades/2x M18 white smoke grenades

2x satchel charges/1x browning high power/1x remington 870

Supplies:

3x Road flares/1x lighter

1x 40 round box of 5.56 nato/1x 30 round box of 45 acp rounds/20x 12 gauge shells/ 1x 17 round clip(15 rounds) for the High power

1x Standard weapon maintenance set

1x Med pack/3x 12oz bottles of water/5x MREs

1x Emergency blanket/1x Gas mask/4x gas mask filters

1x U.S map/1x Compass/1x Binocular/1x P77 portable radio

Clothes:

1x m1 helmet/1x olive colored military garbs/1x dog tags/1x pair of boots/1x flak jacket/1x finger less gloves

End of entry

* * *

1 Hours later

Entry 1 update

I'm on the outskirts of the city and I've been scouting it out with my binoculars. From what it looks like, the people down there aren't human. Apparently, this place is Corneria city which proves I've been transported to another planet or something like that. I'm not sure how but this place is really freaky. The citizens all animals from what I can tell. They also seem to have the same alphabet as we do and they are capable of speaking English. So far, I've seen some mammals, avians and some reptiles but absolutely no humans. Not sure what classifies as sentient here but I really hope fish is still on the menu because I can't subsist off vegetables for the rest of my life. I don't know what is going to happen if I approach so I'm just going to leave my gun in the bag. But I'm going to leave my pistol in my belt holster just in case something happens. Hopefully, I don't have to kill anyone.

End of entry

* * *

A dog swerved around me. "Look at it, it's so ugly"

Another one leaned into their friend. "What a freak"

A cat stood by her friends and sneered at me. "It looks like a monkey, should we call the police, I heard the Venomians are up to no good"

Then a bird shouted at me."Go back to Venom you hairless ape!"

As I'm walking through the mall, all these... animal people went around me. All of them seemed to look at me with mixed emotions. Some looked at me with horror, others confusion and some with down right disgust. The people around me were going about their leisurely business, only stopping as I approached to get out of my way as they hurled insults at me. They were all avoiding me as if I were diseased, creating a small pocket of space between me and them. It was extremely awkward but I didn't mind, frankly, I was just as disturbed as they were. They were disgusted by my appearance, I thought they were freaks, fair is fair. Suddenly, the ground began to shake as the sound of an explosion pierced through the cacophony of the city. Everyone around me seemed to scream all at once, running in all directions as the sound of humming only seemed to get louder and louder. Looking up, I noticed ships flying over head. They looked like landing craft and there were some looked like fighters. More explosions as well as the sound of, what I could assume were lasers, began to sound off in the distance as smoke began to rise behind the buildings. I turned to run and join the civilians in their escape. However, when I turned around, I was quickly pushed down and trampled. Eventually, they stopped coming and I stood back up again but it was already to late. The air was pushed around me and the sound of the humming became a screeching noise. I turned around and saw that a drop ship was approaching. One of the turrets on it turned in my direction and began to let forth a stream of lasers. I just barely managed to run right as the lasers tore up the street and duck into a coffee stop. Unslinging the rifle from its sling, I quickly forced a mag in and pulled the bolt back. I took cover behind a table, I pointed my gun at the entrance and waited for the enemy soldiers to come after me. I could hear the ship land a few shops away and the sound of a ramp being dropped. "Sweep the area, kill any civilians you find."

"Lets catch that son of a bitch"

"Over there! They are trying to escape!"

I could hear the sounds of their armored boots as they began to approach my position. The first soldier that crossed my path was a monkey wearing some sort of armored combat suit. His eyes were covered by a red visor that was attached to his helmet and he was covered in metal plates. I raised my m16 and put 3 rounds into his face, killing him instantly and shredding the helmet he was wearing, sending him backwards. "Man down!"

"Over there, that coffee shop, kill that asshole!"

The second soldier that came through the door wore the same uniform but he was a lizard. I shot him 4 times in the face. That's when they began to angle their weapons around the door way and shoot into the store. Realizing I was outnumbered, I looked around for a way out. I noticed an automatic door that was jammed in the back of the store by a chair. Reaching into my pouch, I pulled a frag grenade out, pulled the pin and tossed it towards the entrance. As it flew through the air, I began backpedaling and spraying bullets at the entrance. I entered the passage way I quickly kicked the chair back into the store and took cover to the right of the door. The door shut, I could hear the grenade go off, the shrapnel bouncing off the door as things quieted down. I quickly reloaded my assault rifle and put the spent mag back into my bag. When I looked around, I realized I was in some sort of back area of the mall that was probably used as a passage way for the shops to transport supplies without disrupting the flow of the customers outside. There were several doors on both sides, the key pads beside them glowed red which probably meant they were on lock down. I turned right and ran down the passageway as fast as I could. As I neared another opened door I could hear sobbing and a man's sadistic laugh. "You stupid little bitch, I already killed 3 of your friends, you really think I'm going to spare you?"

As I turned the corner, I entered what I believe was a loading bay. I saw a monkey that was holding a rifle similar to the other soldiers I've been fighting. To the right of them were 3 corpses, all of them look like they were shot in the chest. I pulled my knife out the sheath and I got ready to stab the bastard. I snuck up behind him. "Actually, I think I'll save you for later, you look like ghack!"

I cut him off as I put my hand over his mouth and stabbed him in the neck. He struggled a bit so I began to cut outwards. I cut through the rest of his neck and dropped him to the ground. He made a gurgling noise as he slowly chocked on his blood and died. The female poodle only stared at me with wide and horrified eyes. She was wearing a green apron and a black and white uniform. I offered her a hand and she flinched back before she accepted it and I helped her up. If I could talk, I would ask if she was okay, but I can't. "Thank you, are you military, what's going on out there, is there an extraction zone."

I only stared at her and shook my head no. "Okay, well what do you know"

I stared at her with a blank expression hoping she would get the idea. "Well... can you talk?"

I shook my head no."Shoot... Well my name is Fay Spaniel, can you help me?"

I shook my head yes and handed her the blaster I picked up from the dead soldier. She took it and immediately checked the cartage that was in the blaster. Satisfied with the red glow it emitted, she slapped it back into the gun. "Okay, lead the way"

I began to run to the end of the loading bay near one of the open garage doors and she followed closely. Hiding to the left of the garage door, I took a look outside. If there were any words to describe it, it was hell. Outside was chaos, the street was filled with debris and fire. Over head, the sound of fighters going at each other filled the air. I took out my radio and began to search for a signal. For the first few turns, all I heard was static but then I began to hear a voice get through. "*static*ll civilians are head to the nearest evacuation sites for extraction *static* Corneria stadium *static* Central park, Hope hospital, Corneria space port*static*-"

The signal cut out we were just left with static."Central park is 2 blocks down from this place, if we can get there, we can get out of this place!"

I nodded to her idea and stepped out into the street. Looking left and right, the street looked clear so I signaled for her to run across with me towards salvation.

* * *

10 minutes later

The street combat was intense. Laser fire from the fighters above pelted the street as Venomian soldiers began march through with their armored vehicles. We crept through ally ways and ruins. As we began to approach the extraction zone, the fighting got louder and louder. Fay seemed to be shaking a lot but she managed to keep her composure. As we rounded the corner, we saw a Venomian tank that looked like a t-34 shooting some sort of energy ball at the defending Cornerian soldiers. There were also 4 Venomian soldiers protecting the sides of the tank and one was using a mounted turret on top of the tank. All their shots seemed to be bouncing off some short of shield that covered the defenders but the shield looked like it was dimming as more lasers began to hit it. Using the element of surprise, I signaled Fay to stay on that side of the road while I crossed to the other. After I took cover at the corner of the other building, then I signaled for Fay to shoot. I shot the 2 soldiers on the right of the tank and Fay shot the one soldier on the left. The soldier that was on top of the tank noticed us so he spun the turret around and began to shoot at Fay while the other tried to rush me. Acting as quickly as I could, went back into cover and I took out my knife. When the soldier turned the corner, I stabbed him in the leg, turned him around a used him as a shield as I began to shoot at the other soldier with my rifle. He noticed me and shot back but all the lasers were soaked up by the guy I was holding and the spray of bullets I sent at him tore through his armor and killed him. Knowing we had to act fast, I signaled for Fay to climb onto the top of the tank with me. After we climbed to the top of the tank Fay gave me a confused look. "Okay what now?"

I made the gesture for opening up the hatch to the tank turret. She seemed to get the idea and she grabbed the tank hatch while I reached into my bag for a frag grenade. After I pulled the pin, I signaled for her to open the hatch. She quickly released the latch that was on the hatch and popped it open. I tossed the grenade into the tank compartment and she shut the hatch. As we both jumped off the tank, we could hear the sound of the soldiers inside screaming as they frantically tried to throw the grenade back out. However, their screams were quickly snuffed out when the grenade detonated in turn, caused the ammunition rack inside the tank to explode. The blast knocked us onto our faces but we managed to get back up and look back on our handy-work. "Hey! Get over here, were about to take off!"

I could hear one of the soldiers over the sound of the fight. I started to run, however she remained rooted in place so I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her towards the escape craft. It resembled a b-26 but instead of rotors, it had some sort of jet engine on the wings. As we began to cross the street, plasma bolts began to pelt the ground around us as the Cornerian soldiers did their best to return fire at our aggressors and I began to spray my m16 at the windows until I ran out of ammo. When we ran into the cargo bay of the aircraft, there were several people inside and behind us, the soldiers began back up into the cargo bay until they all funneled in. A panicked soldier hit the side of the cargo bay. "NOW NOW, get us out now!"

I began to feel the craft shudder as it began to take off vertically and fly away from the combat zone. I watched the bay door close behind us as the Cornerian fighters began to bomb the Venomian positions. As I looked around the cargo bay, everyone looked at me with suspicion and fear. Suddenly, one of the dog soldiers leveled his rifle at me. "Alright you monkey bastard, what were you doing with that poor girl. Huh? Why is she covered in so many bruises? I know she didn't get them when the tank blew up so what did you do.

A soldier, which I assumed was the commanding officer, placed his hand on the soldier's arm. "Settle down private, he helped us take out that tank, if he didn't we would all be dead. He isn't one of them, and that girl could have gotten those injuries from anywhere"

The soldier, did not lower his rifle. "How would you know, lives don't mean shit to them! How do you know this isn't some sort of ploy to lead us into a false sense of security."

The officer spoke in a low, dangerous tone. "Stand down private, we'll just hand him over to command once we touch down, they'll decide what to do with him."

"Wait!"

Fay's voice broke the squabble. "He didn't do anything wrong."

The officer spoke to her. "Then where did your injuries come from."

"A Venomian cornered me in the downtown shopping center. He killed my friends and he beat me. He was about to finish me off but this man saved me."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No sir."

"Did he say where he came from?"

"No sir."

"What about his gear, I've never seen it before."

"None."

"Does he even speak?"

"No."

"Then how can you trust him."

"He saved and he saved you all. That's all I can say."

The others just stared at us in silence while the soldier that was pointing his gun at me lowered his weapon and just glared at me. Soon the sounds of fighting died down and began to approach a military base. On the landing pads, there were other ships unloading civilians and heading back out into the fight to rescue more. AA guns surrounded the base and there were Cornerian aircraft flying all around. As we began to approach one of the pads, I began to wonder what would happen to me. Dissection, execution, prison? I wasn't one of them and I looked like one of those damn monkeys, what if they thought I was a spy. I per-occupied about all the horrible things they could do to me, I hardly noticed the craft touching down onto the pad and the bay doors hissing open.

* * *

 **Alright, I've re-written this chapter. I've just cleaned up the grammar a bit, got rid of some of the dramatic crap I didn't like, and made it so Fay had a bit more backbone in her personality so it would fit in with her later. Structurally the same and in terms of plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Among the sheep

* * *

I was scared as hell but I knew I had to maintain my composure. As people began to file off the aircraft, one of the soldiers approached me. I turned to face the soldier. "You, come with me, don't worry, your not in trouble... Yet! We just want to ask you some questions, nothing too serious you need to worry about. If your innocent."

I nodded for the soldier for the soldier to lead the and he stepped out of the craft. As I began to walk, I could hear the pitter patter of Fay's shoes on the metal floor as she raced off into the crowd of Cornerians that were headed elsewhere. Probably for processing and verification. As I walked, the soldier who threatened to shoot me earlier began to follow me as we made our way through the crowded lanes. Men, women children of all sizes, shapes and species flowed around us as we continued to make our way to the entrance of the base. I began to wonder what was to happen to me. I know I didn't do anything wrong to them but what if they didn't believe me. There was no proof I was a spy and they would probably never believe my amnesia excuse. I could always be a sleeper agent and I would never know. The soldier who was standing behind me glared at me and raised his rifle. "Move it scumbag, before I shoot you."

I was probably thinking too hard. As I walked through the doors of the base, the citizens that were in front of me shuffled out of the was as the soldier in front began to walk through. All of the were looking at me. Some just glared at me, others shied away and one even spit at me. When we got to the reception desk that was being stationed by a cat. The soldier in front gestured for us to wait and the one behind me grabbed my arm. "Hey, we got a guy here that needs to be interrogated, you know the drill."

"Yea, yea, through the elevator on the right, fourth interrogation room."

"Alright. Say... Maybe later, we can you know..."

"Absolutely not."

"Hey, a man can try can't he?"

"Just go."

The soldier behind me pushed me to the right and towards a closed elevator. The soldier in front slid a key card on the keypad on the side of the door. The doors opened up and we stepped inside the cart. Pressing the third button on the pad, we began to descend downwards. I ride was silent as the elevator occasionally beeped signaling that we had gone down a level. Beep... Beep... Beep...Beeeeep. The last one was the longest out of all of them. The doors slid opened and the first soldier stepped out. The one that was behind me pushed me out into the hall way and we went right. We approached a metal door that was flanked by 2 dog soldiers. To the left was a window that was being stationed by a fox. The first soldier that was in front of us turned around and glared at me. "Alright you piece of crap, turn in your shit, and we mean all of it."

"Calm down private, he won't be going anywhere."

I turned to the right and placed by backpack onto the desk followed by my flak jacket, helmet, pistol, knife and my ammo pouches. The fox just looked at me with a bored and gave me a form to sign as well as a pen. "Sign here, here and here... Just verifying you relinquished everything, let us know who your are and that you'll be honest during the interrogation. If you attempt to smuggle something through, lie, or put up a fight, you will be arrested immediately."

I took the pen and filled out my name, inventory, age, gender, etc... When I handed the papers back, she looked over them before she hit a button that was on her desk and a metal doors opened. I was once again shoved into another hall way that was lined with doors. Every 5 feet there was a heavily armed soldier, in the middle of the hall way was an automated turret and 2 guards paroled the entire length of the hall way. There were 9 metal doors on both sides of the corridor and at the end of the hall was a set of heavy metal doors that was labeled holding cells. Before I could continue to make observations, the soldier in front turned around and pointed to the right. "Good luck, you're going to need it...Hahahahahahahahaha"

He just laughed as I turned right and went into the dark room. Oh, shit. I'm going to die today, I can't believe this. I can't even talk, how am I going to prove my innocence.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a voice come in over the intercom. Okay you, sit down in the chair and wait, someone will come around to talk to you."

I walked over to table that was facing a window in the wall and sat down in the chair. Though the window was covered by a metal shutter, I could still hear the person on the other side scrambling to do something. There was a lot of noise and at one point, it sounded like they dropped a piece of glass. Soon the shifting stopped and the shutter opened to reveal a female lynx wearing a blue jump suit with the Cornerian logo pasted on to it. "Okay... Mr. Tanner, is it?"

I nodded my head yes. "Good, alright, we just have some questions to ask you, nothing you need to be afraid of, just some questions and you'll be on your way, m'kay."

Once again, I nodded yes. "Alright, lets get started... So, when we plugged your name into the Cornerian database, and nothing came up... Care to explain?"

I just stared blankly at her... Damn, my voice would be so useful right now. No god damn pen or paper in here to tell her I can't talk and I sure as hell didn't know the gesture for no voice. Shaking my head no would probably get me killed but shaking yes and not providing an explanation would get me killed as well. "Well?"

Again, I could only respond with silence and stare blankly at her. "Sir, you do realize that this conversation is being recorded right... If you don't respond, I'm going to have to let the boys lock you up... You wouldn't want that now would you?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Damn me and my inability to speak. "Hey... Hey! Are you even listening to me? Do you know how much trouble you'll be in if you don't speak?"

By now the lynx looked like she was about to explode, her face was so red, it looked like a god damn cherry tomato. I nodded my head yes, knowing I was doomed either way. "Alright! Take this piece of shit away! He wants to play games fine! Let's see whose laughing when you're rotting in solitary! Have a shitty day!"

The lynx shut the metal shutters and the door opened up. In came two Cornerian soldiers, one with a pair of cuffs and one with a baton. The one with the baton hit me in the face knocking my to the ground. I could only hear ringing in my ears as they shoved me up against a wall and cuffed my hands behind my back. They dragged my across the floor and out the door towards the heavier set of doors. I tried to stand up, but they were dragging me too fast for me to get back up. My head hurt too much, I can't think straight. "Wait stop! Hold it right there"

Suddenly, the soldiers that were dragging me stopped but I just kept my eyes closed. I could hear foot steps approaching me as well as a beeping noise that got louder and faster as it approached. When the beeping was at it's loudest, I opened my eyes and stared came face to face with a frog that was holding some sort of sensor to my face which was attached to a tablet. "Interesting... There's so much portal residue on this one... ten times the amount any being could safely stand up to. Never seen anything like it."

The soldier to my right shifted uncomfortably. "Doctor Beltino, this is a dangerous prisoner, we are taking him away to be locked up."

The scientist coughed. "Well, mind if I run some tests on him? It won't take too long, I promise."

The soldier seemed hesitant to answer. "Well... Alright, fine, just this once, well hand him over to you. Run your tests and have him returned back to the cells immanently. Okay?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll send him back as soon as I'm done running my tests."

"Alright, Tom, go with the scientist, make sure our guest doesn't try anything."

"Stop calling me Tom!"

"Fine, just go... I'm going to get a sandwich, later."

"Hey, wai-."

Before the soldier could finish his sentence, the first soldier already left down the hallway. He then picked me up and began to shove me towards the other door as the frog took the lead. We walked back down the hall way and towards the metal doors I came in from. Then, I felt a sharp pain go into my neck. I tried to turn around but my movements began sluggish and I couldn't keep my eyes open and I blacked out.

* * *

 _? Later_

 _I was in middle of nowhere, the darkness surrounded me and off in the distance was a white light. The floor resembled water and it rippled around my feet with each step I took. "Over here... Come... Over here"_

 _I could here a voice from the light in the distance as a black dot seemed to step out of the light. I began to run towards the white light in hopes of finding out who it was. As I got closer, I could see the silhouette of another man standing in the distance. However, my attempts to run closer were slowed as I began to sink into the floor. As I persisted, I felt the something in it start the pull me down. Panicked, I tried to run back but the floor began to drag me under it. I tried to hold my head above but soon the surface engulfed my neck, my ears and then it covered my head._

"Hey, wake up... I've got some questions for you."

I tried to open my eyes but I felt like they were glued shut. "Oh right, here you go. Open your mouth, this should counteract the drug."

I opened my mouth and I felt a watery substance being poured into my mouth. It was flavorless but I soon found my strength returning to me. When I opened my eyes, I saw that frog standing over me. "Ah, good. Well let me introduce myself. I am Doctor Beltino, I'm the lead Cornerian researcher here and I've got some questions for you."

I stared at him and nodded my head yes. "So, according to your interrogator, you didn't say a word to her. After I did some scans on you, it appears part of your larynx is disintegrated from whatever portal you came from so I've attached a collar to you that would be able to allow you to speak. Go on, give it a shot."

"Okay..."

My new voice was very robotic and flat tone but it was something. I touched the collar

"So, what now. What do you want to know?"

"Well, we will start off by asking you how you got here. And don't touch the collar. In order for it to work, I had to connect it to your brain stem. Nothing to worry about, you don't have to worry about dying if it comes detached or damaged. The collar is weather proof and durable. But don't think you can just plug it back into your noggin.

"I don't remember, the last thing I remember was crashing in helicopter on the outskirts of the city. I can't remember anything else."

"Not surprising, the amount of portal residue you soaked up was enough to kill 9 normal Cornerians so it would be expected for it to have some side effect on you. Though your brain isn't seriously damaged, the portal residue has slightly damaged your temporal lobe."

"You keep mentioning portal residue, what's up with that?"

"Oh, yes right. Well when someone goes through a portal, some of the energy that's in it is transferred to the person who travels through it in order to keep pushing them through to the other side. The further they travel, the more energy they absorb. We have ships and suits that are built to withstand this energy because it can literally melt people from the inside out. You can imagine it like running through a nuclear reactor. If you wear a hazmat suit, you'll absorb little to no radiation. But if you don't wear a suit, you die within seconds. Same concept applies to portals in a way but it's more complex than that. Instead of affecting the whole body at once, Portal residue pools in the brain and slowly melts it. However, the portal residue on you pooled in your larynx. The fact that your were covered in 10 times the safe amount is a phenomenon within itself."

"So what now?"

"Well, well just have to send you back to the interrelation room. You never did finish your interview after all. Wait right here, I've already sent for a soldier. He should be here any second now. I've already told the general about this find and he's very interested by this development. He may want to see you later."

* * *

30 minutes later

I was back in the interrogation room where I was before. I was waiting there for about 4 minutes when I heard the door on the other side of the window open and close. I heard some shuffling before the person on the other side opened the shutters. To my surprise, I got the same lynx again. She stared at my with a bored expression. "Alright, I've been informed of your current situation and I've got some new questions for you."

"Okay, I'll do my best to answer as many of them as possible."

"Good. Question one, how did you get here."

"I don't remember, I'm probably not even meant to be here. That helicopter I came wasn't built for travel in space, let alone a portal."

The lynx scribbled down something into her notes. "Yes, we are aware of that, we managed to haul away the wreckage after we repelled the attack. Sorry about your comrades by the way."

"Oh, it's okay, I don't really remember who they were either, but I'm sure they were good people."

"Okay, next question, what is your role in your army."

"I'm part of the 21st rescue and reconnaissance division. I think I was a foot soldier but I'm not sure. I don't really know much other than that. That's all the information I managed to get off my dog tags."

50 minutes later

The interrogation wasn't grueling or anything like that but it was boring as hell. Most of them I couldn't even answer because I could not remember enough of my past. I told her I was fighting a war but I don't know anything other than small bits and pieces of the fighting. But I couldn't provide much else other than a really shitty guesses. She then told me the interrogation was over but I would have to wait a little while before I could leave. It's been 10 minutes since she said that and I've been waiting in this god damn room. Then the door opened up and the lynx came back. "Okay, now, thank you for being patient, and I've got one last form for you to sign. It's an application to become a naturalized Cornerian citizen. You'll be provided with a ID, some money, a place to stay and a spot at Cornerian military academy."

The offer sounded great but something felt wrong. "What's the catch?"

"You'll be monitored 24/7 by a Cornerian soldier, your collar will be implanted with a tracker so we can monitor your location for your safety and ours. Most of your weapons will stay here and once we come into contact with your race, you're going to have to be the first to talk to them. In the event of war with Venom, you're going to have to sign up and fight. You'll also be taught Cornerian law and history so you won't be insensitive to our culture. You're being assigned a soldier because you have actively participated in fighting Venomian troops the other day. They are aware of your existence and we have reason to believe that they will try to harvest your DNA to create super soldiers."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Oh, I forgot, you're going to be placed in a female dorm. Why? Because there are no more spots in the male dorms because everyone wants to go out and fight."

"That's alright, I'm not afraid of girls"

I took the pen and signed the document that would seal my fate.

* * *

1 month later.

Entry 20

After each and every law and tidbit of history I had to memorize, this deal didn't seem like a fair. Every single god damn interview was a nightmare, testing my competence and state of mind. Hell, even the interview with the general felt like one of those boring ass lectures.

My dreams haven't been too helpful as well. I'm haunted by the gunshots and the screams of the dying around me. I managed to learn more and more about myself. I actually came from the a place called the United states of America. I was fighting the North Vietnamese, a country that was supported by the Soviet union so it's a good thing I got that figured out. I came Boulder Colorado. I was attending Boulder university to become a journalist before I was drafted into the army. I remember the grueling training. The brutality of the drill Sargent and the relentless, exhausting exercises. But it is giving me some background on how to fight and survive. Flying over the burning cities as I fired rockets into the streets, trying to hit the North Vietnamese gun emplacements. I could see bodies lying down there... Sometimes, I would have to take wounded back to the base, I can hear the moans of the dying soldiers in the back of the helicopter. I drug myself to sleep now...I don't want to see those dreams anymore...

I did manage to blow off some steam by shooting guns and let me tell you, those laser weapons are very unnatural to me. They have very little recoil which is great but the range on those things are pretty short and they cartridges burn out really fast. I guess concentrated energy doesn't hold together for long. Speaking of guns, they managed to recover an m60 from the wreak as well as a few belts of ammo. They've been kind enough to manufacture some bullets for me but they put a limit on how many I can have and it comes right out of my allowance. Every month, I get 100 credits to spend on whatever I want, and this sucks because to get 60 9mm rounds put together, it takes about 30 credits and I can only have 300 9mm rounds at a time. Imagine that with the 45 acp, the 12 gauge, 5.56 or the 7.62.

The soldier that was assigned to me was a fox named Shelia Vixen. She isn't too bad, she respects my personal space, she isn't nosy and she is pretty laid back. She is a great friend, and she flirts with me a lot. Fortunately, she is 24 so it isn't really awkward for me. It would be really weird if she was a guy or one of the older girls. I'm in a cab to Cornerian military academy. I have 1 suitcase, one small black box and my radio. The small box had my colt in it with 3 extra mags. My suitcase had all my books, clothes, armor and other necessities. I've been told I'll be living in the on site dorms and there is also a mess hall there so I will have a place to stay as well as food. The campus looks very nice and I've seen aircraft take off from the tarmac there

End of entry

As we neared the entrance, I could see the building was ranged in a U like design. In the middle of the courtyard was a statue of the CDF logo. I was wearing my military garbs and Shelia was wearing her jumpsuit. She had one of the standard Cornerian blasters and a reflector shield on her belt. I paid the diver 10 credits and got out of the cab and Shelia did too. The outside was fairly quiet, there were a few cadets roaming around, some sitting on blankets in the courtyard reading or talking and there was a small game of cricket going on. We began to walk towards the front doors.

Shelia turned to me and smiled. "You ready for your first day."

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"So, your in a girl's dorm, huh? What's wrong, I'm not good enough for you?"

"Oh no, your great, that's for sure. I guess they thought I was good enough to live in a girl's dorm."

"Don't get to cocky, your good looking but that won't get you too far here."

"I don't need my looks, I've got my wit and charm."

"Well your outnumbered."

"I'll be fine, I've got you after all."

"Awww, thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

10 minutes later

After I registered my belongings with the front desk, I had to sign a form stating I would not take the pistol out of the box unless it was for emergency purposes only. I got a keycard to the female dorm 32 as well as a green Cornerian cadet jump suit. As I walked down the metallic hall way, Shelia followed me. When I got the dorm, I could hear a gritty, female voice from within. "Well, he's in our dorm, we are going to give him the welcome."

A male voice responded to her. "Well he's a guy so we should welcome him."

A lighter sweeter voice retorted the male's statement. "Falco, you just want an excuse to drink."

The voice identified as Falco huffed. "No I don't."

I slid my key card into the slot and the door opened. When I looked inside, everyone had stopped talking and turned to face me. Most of them were shocked and they had their mouths wide open. I counted about 7 Cornerian students inside. 1 bird, 2 foxes, 1 frog, 1 lynx, 1 cat and 1 dog. There were 4 bunks and 4 lockers. Then, I heard someone coming in from the bathroom. "Hey guys, I've got the-Yelp!"

The cocker spaniel dropped a picture frame and it shattered on the floor. I remember her very well. "Hi Fay, nice to see you too."

* * *

 **Story has been re-edited.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Steady introductions

* * *

 _"Sargent Taylor, take your squad and flank that trench. Konrad, get that flamethrower up there while we suppress that bunker."_

 _Another wave of bullets slammed into the dirt in front of me._

 _"Copy that sir!"_

 _A soldier with an M9 flamethrower stood up from the trench and ran up to duck down in a impact crater. I sat in the trench clutching my m16, a blown up Huey rested in the dirt several yards away from where I was. I bunker, with what I could only assume a Dshk kept spraying down our line the vietcong soldiers were shouting to each other in their dialect. The firing stopped as the enemy soldiers began to load their mg again. Smoke grenades were thrown and a wall of white smoke rose up in front of the bunker as the men with the Sargent began to spray the bunker with bullets and Konrad ran through the wall of smoke. At first, there were only gunshots, bright flashes of orange and yellow lit up the smoke and bullets sailed through creating trails behind them. Then all the noise stopped when a brilliant flash of orange lit up the smoke. The crackling of gunfire replaced with screams and the whoosh of the flamethrower. Several figures engulfed in fire ran out of the smoke, screaming as they fell over and began to roll on the ground in a futile attempt to put the flames out and wipe the compressed napalm off of them. The men next to me began to cheer but their voices soon turned into gurgled and horse cries. The soldiers next to me had changed as well. They were decayed, some of their body parts are missing and covered with lethal wounds and third degree burns. The soldiers next started to me grab me, lifting me off my feet trying to pull me apart. Their cries to course to understand what they were saying. A lone figure with flamethrower tanks stepped back through the smoke with a leering smile on his face. The smoke seemed to stick to him as it gripped him on the way out, concealing his face and the rest of his body. A single arm lifted and he pointed at me, his raspy, gravely voice scratched my eardrums. "You..."_

* * *

I woke up and opened my eyes, I was calm. No sweating, no heavy breathing and no rapid heartbeat, just really itchy. I'm going to need to get some lotion for that. I stared at the bottom of the bunk on top of me where Fay was sleeping. Miyu and Katt were in the bunks on the opposite wall. I turned over and looked at the clock. Seven forty seven, got twenty three minutes before first role call and breakfast. Can't go back to sleep right now, might as well update my notebook.

* * *

Entry 21

I met an interesting group yesterday. Their names were Fox Mccloud, Fara Phoenix, Falco Lombardi, Bill Grey, Miyu Lynx, Slippy Toad, and Katt Monroe. Fay was there as well. Fox was the son of ace pilot James Mccloud, leader of team star fox, the best Lylat had to offer. He said he was going to become a pilot just like his father and I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Fara Pheonix was the daughter of Phillip Pheonix, founder and ceo Pheonix corp, Lylat's top weapon manufacturers. They make most of the tanks, planes, spaceships and ammo for the Cornerian army. Why a daughter to a big company like phoenix corp was enrolled in a military academy to be trained for front line combat was beyond me. Falco Lombardi was simply a delinquent, he would race hover bikes in the shady side of town with other kids, way to over his head but he has the spirit. Bill Grey was the son of Phill Grey, just another kid following in his father's footsteps, a little dull but he had enthusiasm. Miyu Lynx was... How do I put it? The rebellious type I guess. She had the look and a very arrogant sway in her walk but she did seem like the one who would be able hold her own in a fight, so long as she doesn't get too arrogant. Slippy Toad was the son of Doctor Beltino, just as brilliant as him too. He is a nervous wreck however, stuttering, odd posture. He would be eaten alive if he were in boot camp. But he would be a great mechanic, hell, why was he here and not working for pheonix corp or some r and d facility somewhere like space dynamics. Katt Monroe was a bit harder to figure out, so to speak. The way she carried herself and the way she dressed wouldn't exactly be considered as soldier material so it didn't make sense to me but hey, that's not my problem. And then there was Fay, she is able bodied but she doesn't seem like a person who could kill. Not everyone is meant for war after all. She is also really scared of me, because of what I did to save her. I get why, it was brutal and I guess a bit excessive.

After introductions, there was a small debate about where they wanted to go to celebrate my arrival. Falco wanted to go to the park and have some drinks and the rest of the group wanted to play video games. They let me decide and I told them I would rather play the video games. Can't be hung over, especially tomorrow when there is class. Today is the first day of weapons training for the cadets and regular exercises. There are also other academic classes but I think those are just meant to keep the kids stimulated as they go through the year and have a potential future after all the fighting is over. We played this weird racing game and had some snacks but that was about it. We talked a lot about ourselves and they were shocked by my record by my record and recollection of my past events.

The speaker on my collar is on the fritz again in this damn thing. I better have it looked at. I'll head back to the tower and try to get it repaired or I could try to get Slippy to help me out. Shela had left the other night, she was no longer needed by me now that I was on my own at the academy, she had been recalled and sent off somewhere. At least that's what they told me, she was kind of cryptic about it, I don't think it's much of a concern anyways. Also, I need to get more lotion, I think I might have developed an allergic reaction to dogs and cats but I'm not showing any symptoms other then just being itchy.

These dreams I keep having, I never had one like this. Where it seemed to be blaming me for something. Just how brutal everything was as well, all the fire. Usually I was watching the action from up high or from afar but it was never quite in my face. Before it was usually some firefights in a FOB, sometimes in a helicopter rescuing wounded soldiers and spending time with the rest of the soldiers but that was it.

* * *

"Next."

The line moved up as another cadet got a helping of oatmeal. The cafeteria was packed with students of all varying colors, sizes and species. "Next."

I stepped up and held up my tray. The hyena serving lady gave me a serving of oatmeal and called out to the next cadet. Where to sit now. I began walking down the row of tables between the sea of Cornerians. "Hey, James, over here."

I heard Bill's voice over the crowd. They were 2 tables away from me. All of them were there except of Fox, Miyu and Slippy who lived with their parents. Those who stayed at the academy were either from one of Corneria's other planets or from the other side of the world. They were looking at me giving polite smiles. Bill had that stupid grin on his face and while Fay continued to look down at her food trying to ignore me. Even if they smiled I could still read their tails and ears. Cornerians were terrible at hiding their intentions and emotions. Example, Katt's tail twitched with anxiety, Falco trying to look bigger to be ready for a fight or to run away, Fay's ears were splayed back with a hit of fear etc. I sat down with them and spooned the oatmeal into my mouth. Damn, forgot to get some brown sugar, oh well. Bill spoke. "So James, your ready for weapons training?"

I smirked. "Hey, if I made it through boot camp back home I'm sure can make it through this."

"Well do you know who your instructor is?"

"I got Instructor Morgan."

They all began to laugh but Fay groaned with disappointment. "You know she is the instructor for the girls right?"

"Yep, what did you think they told me before I was transferred here."

"Um... I don't know."

Falco snickered. "You sure you aren't a girl?"

"No I am not. I just got the short end of a deal that is definitely exploiting me, but am powerless to negotiate against. I'm a soldier, not an ambassador or a politician. I was aiming to become a journalist before I got drafted but I didn't learn enough to be wishy washy with my words."

"Maybe you can learn a thing or two here from Katt."

Katt grabbed Falco by the feathers on top of his head and pulled him close to her. "What was that suppose to mean Falco?"

"Gahhh, nothing Katt, nothing at all! I just want to say you are a very good speaker."

"You better."

Everyone at the table snickered and Falco began to eat his oatmeal again. What was I up against today.

* * *

"Attention!"

The class lined up against the wall, all thirty of us. My green uniform contrasting to the white and blue ones the girls wore. I stood up straight and looked ahead, fixed on nothing, arms locked to my sides. Though, I still got some weird looks from the rest of the class, some were talking to each other in really loud whispers under the assumption that I couldn't hear them because of my small ears. Some made comments about my appearance while others made ludicrous inferences about the reasons as to why I was here. Despite the fact we were in a cool, indoor shooting range, the heat from the morning drills still were enough to make me work up a sweat. Drill Sargent Morgan, a cheetah , walked down the rows of the target range. She inspected the other students briefly as she walked down, only stopping when she made it to me. "Well well well, look at what we have here. We got a god damn alien in the class. What's your name cadet?"

"Ma'am, James Tanner Ma'am!"

God damn it, my collar sounds like shit but it will have to do for now. "Hmm, good, at least you sound like you got a pair. Now, why did you come here soldier."

Alright, at least she doesn't have anything against it. "Ma'am, to have a Cornerian education, Ma'am!"

"Good, at least you know your place, glad your with us and not here to destroy us. Though we just have to wait and see if the latter is true."

Okay, that went better then expected. She turned and addressed the rest of the class. "Alright cadets, I hope your all happy to know that today is your first day of weapons training. After months of learning the various functions and safety mechanisms of your tools you will finally be able to wield them. But! Learning about a weapons is different from shooting one. Models and holograms will only do so much to teach you about the weapons. In the field, you will encounter many weapons."

She turned around a picked up a blaster from the table. "This is standard CX-57 Cornerian blaster. This is the weapon you will most likely be issued when you go into the field. This weapon is favored by foot soldiers, pilots and crew members from any branch of the Cornerian army. It's light, portable and effective. Now I-"

The door to the shooting range opened and in stepped Beltino with several armed Cornerian guards. One of the guards rolled in a crash cart that was covered with a tarp. But I could see the unmistakable outline of a gun.

Drill Sargent Morgan turned to address Beltino. "Good morning Doctor Beltino, how may I be of assistance."

"Well Ms Morgan, I have some last minute things to ask of you. I talked to the current Dean of weapons training and he stated that it would be a good idea to make your class the first batch of cadets test these Human weapons so we can record the experience and see whether or not they are a feasible option with future Cornerian units."

To illustrate his point, a soldier set up a portable camera that faced the firing gallery from the right side. What the hell, why is he teaching Cornerians how to shoot rifles. What they have a lot better then what I have. "Um, okay. Well while this is unexpected, I'm sure I would have any trouble teaching the students how to operate the weapon. Thank you sir."

Beltino nodded to the soldiers and the session began. Drill Sargent Morgan turned to the class. "Cadet Tanner."

"Ma'am?"

"Step up the the firing line, pick up the weapon and explain to the class how to operate the weapon."

I stepped up the the range and picked up the M-16, left hand on the hand guard, butt stock resting in the crook of my shoulder, and finger off the trigger. Instantly, I could tell this was a Cornerian reproduction of my rifle. It was a little lighter, no doubt made with cheaper and stronger metal alloys and polymers. Instead of gunpowder, the propellant was swapped out with something that was more powerful and effective. A more durable and reliable rifle overall but it didn't have the zeal of the original.

"This is the M-16A2, or at least it's a Cornerian remake of the weapon, chambering five, five six by fifty one millimeter rounds. This is a ballistic weapon that uses a propellant to launch a projectile at about twenty five thousand feet per second at a rate of around seven hundred to nine hundred and fifty rounds per minute full auto and about fourty five to sixty rounds. It has three modes of fire. Safe, semi-automatic and full auto. With the selector switch on the lower receiver, you can choose which mode you want. Safe will keep the weapon from firing, semi-automatic allows you to fire one round at a time and full auto allows for continuous fire so long as you keep your finger on the trigger. To aim the rifle you have to line up this rear aperture back here with the front sight. The easiest way to do this is to imagine there is an cross hair on the rear sight aperture here. The middle of the imaginary cross hair must line up with the middle prong on the front sight. To account for longer ranges and wind, you can adjust the rear aperture by turning the knob on the upper receiver. "

The Sargent nodded in approval. "Alright, now lets see how good you are. Load."

I picked up a twenty round box magazine and slammed in into my rifle. The magazine clicked into place and I used my left hand to pull the charging handle, chambering a round into place.

"Safety off!"

I flicked the safety to semi-automatic.

"Thirty targets, fire when ready."

A holographic outline of an ape appeared in the middle of the range at ten meters. I steadied my sight and pulled the trigger. A bullet flying through the head of the hologram shattering the target like glass, a bell ringing indicating the practice was starting. This thing has quite a kick to it, I miss the old weight of my rifle, at least it would kick less. Shooting this think is like shooting an AK-47, it feels powerful but it kicks like a mule. The sound of the shot made the other students cringe. Another target appeared at fifty meters and I fired again, hitting the target in the head. Target after target popped up again and again, my rounds shattering each of them with ease. 17 targets later and my rifle clicked. My rifle I hit the mag release and slammed a fresh magazine into the rifle, pressing the bolt release which chambered another round. Two targets showed up behind a large force field and I fired my rifle again. My bullets passed through the shield with absolutely no resistance each time I fired the weapon. That is the only benefit of this weapon compared to what the Cornerians had. The practice eventually ended, a bell ringing as I shot the thirtieth target. I hit the mag release and pulled back the charging handle, releasing the last bullet and then I set the rifle to safe. The floor was littered with spent cartridges and the magazine I dropped earlier. I laid it down and looked at my score. Thirty three shots fired, three shots missed all targets hit. Grade A, not bad in my opinion.

I turned around to face the class. Drill Sargent Morgan nodded at my performance. "Good, good, not bad. But you can still do better. Now get back in line, drop and give me twenty."

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!"

I got back and line and dropped down to start doing push ups. Sargent Morgan continued to lecture the class. "Alright cadets, you saw how it's done. Cadet Fay, step up to the firing line."

The poodle stepped out of the group and picked up the rifle similar to how I did.

"Load!"

She picked up a twenty round box magazine and struggled a bit before she managed to put it into the weapon. She the pulled the charging handle.

"Thirty targets fire when ready."

The holographic image of an ape appeared fifty meters down the firing range. She pulled the trigger and fell over, clutching her arm in pain. The rifle clattered to the ground beside her. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! MY ARM! OH GOD I THINK IT'S BROKEN!"

The whole group began to scream and Sargent Morgan covered her ears. Beltino scrambled to get the soldiers to cut the feed, stumbling over his words just like his son. I lost my posture and slumped to the floor. Fay laid on the floor with teary eyes, her arm bent at an unusual angle. Good, just dislocated, not broken. I stood up and walked over to Fay. "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

The screaming stopped by Fay continued to sob. I grabbed her arm and twisted it back into position. She yelped and continued to sob, her blue eyes glazed over with a thin layer of water. "Alright, how do you feel Fay?"

"*Sniff* It hurts..."

"Your fine, though you should probably see the nurse for this."

I heard a cough from behind me and I quickly turned around. The Sargent Morgan had recovered from the whole ordeal and looked expectantly at me. I quickly stood up and saluted her. "Cadet, I applaud you for handling the situation and taking charge. I just might be able to make you into a squad leader. BUT YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED YOUR PUSH UPS YET, GET CADET FAY TO THE MEDICAL WARD, DO THIRTY MORE PUSH UPS AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS! DO YOU GET ME!"

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!"

"Class, take a break. I need to have a word with Doctor Beltino."

I picked Fay off her back and walked her out the door and through the hallway to the med bay. She continued to sniffle as she walked beside me.

* * *

The walk to the nurse's office was uneventful. Fay was wordless as she entered the office and I had to go back to the range. I cleaned up, did my push ups and rejoined the rest of the class. After training it was time for regular classes. Literature, math, physics, chem and engineering. Everything we needed to know, just like college back home. I took a quick shower and picked up my army rucksack from my room and went to the first class I had, math. My teacher was Ms. Macknimera, a pigeon. I entered the room and everyone reacted to my presence. Some gasped, looked confused or glared at me for looking like an ape. Ms. Macknimera who was behind his desk jumped up in surprise. "Oh my! Who are you?"

"I'm James Tanner, the new guy."

The teacher straightened out her glasses and looked at her holopad. "Ahh, yes. James Tanner. Well, my name is Ms. Macknimera, welcome to the class. Why don't you introduce yourself and answer any questions the class might have. I'm going to make a call really quick."

I turned to the class and smiled. "Hello everyone. I'm James Tanner, I'm nineteen. I am what is known as a human. Formally, I was a corporal in the U.S army's twenty first rescue and recon division or r and r for short. Before that, I was studying journalism in the University of Boulder Colorado until I was drafted into the war. That's all I can really think of right now. Questions."

Everyone in the room raised their hands. "Alright, you bird with the glasses."

"Why are you wearing that collar?"

"I'm wearing it because I can not speak. What ever anomaly I came here with melted my larynx making it impossible for me to speak. Yes, you dog in the front"

"What do you eat?"

"I eat the same things you guys eat. Vegetables, fruits, meats, grains, stuff like that."

"What meat?"

The class tried to back away from me. God damn it, not this shit again. "Alright, I'll everyone the same shit I had to the general, council members and everyone else who asked me that question. Do I eat meat? Yes. Do I eat sentient and intelligent creatures? No. Comparing you guys to the animals back home is like comparing a camp fire to a candle. The animals back home aren't at all like you guys apart from the species and traits you have."

"How can we trust you?"

"First off, this collar has a tracker in it which would immediately lead the Cornerian army straight to me so it would be stupid to try and eat one of you. Two, I don't have to eat mammals, I can survival off alternatives like fish. Three, you can either choose to believe me or drive yourself crazy with fear. You call."

This seemed to calm them down a bit but a few others were still suspicious. "Alright, cat to the far left."

"I heard Fay hurt her arm using a human weapon this morning, is this true?"

"Yes, that is true. She was using a Cornerian remake of a weapon I had when I came here. She must have put it to her shoulder in a funny way so that when she shot it, it dislocated her arm."

Ms. Macknimera got the class's attention. "Alright, settle down kids, that's all the questions we have time for. Now scroll to page thirty in your holobooks and we can get started with our lesson."

* * *

 **edited**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Déjà vu anyone?

* * *

 _I couldn't see a thing, all I could see was smoke. I waved my arm in front of me in a futile attempt to get the smoke out of the way. Charred corpses laid all around me along side the destroyed tents and buildings. Small fires burned all around me adding a eerie red glow to the smoke. This was outpost zulu 5, or what was left of it at least. I was stationed here before all of this. What happened, was it viet-cong or a secret Russian strike team? How many of us got out? I used my foot and turned one of the corpses over. I could see a pair of dog tags on him. I rubbed the dirt off and red the tag. Private Mitchell Shepherd, he was definitely American. Impact craters laid around the courtyard and everything was charred. Embers floating around and the air was thick. I walked past a destroyed cargo truck and continued onward. "This is your fault god damn it."_

 _"That's enough Corporal, we can deal with this later. Right now, we just have to get out of here."_

 _"Don't you see, you did this, you fucked us all over. Everyone here, is dead because of you."_

 _I turned the corner of a destroyed barrack and saw... Me? I was standing in front of Konrad with my rifle pointed at him, he held a 12 guage at his side and glared back at me. Several men were laying in stretchers near a huey, they were groaning in pain._

 _"They gave us no choice!"_

 _"You wouldn't listen!"_

 _"That's enough corporal!"_

 _"YOU TURNED US, INTO FUCKING KILLERS!"_

 _"SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH JAMES!"_

 _"NO, NO!"_

 _Then, pulled the m16 away from his face and head butted the other me to the ground. The he flipped his shotgun around and hit the other me in the face with the butt. "I don't have time for this shit."_

 _He began to drag my body to the helicopter and the world began to shutter around me._

* * *

 _*_ Gasp*

I quickly sat up in bed and looked around. I was sweating and breathing deeply. Holy shit, I'm getting really fucking itchy now. I took my shirt off and began to scratch myself which only aggravated the situation. Fed up, I scrambled out of the bed and opened the door to the bathroom. I shut it behind me and clamored into the shower, narrowly tripping over the shampoos and soaps Katt, Miyu and Fay had left out. I turned on the shower and let the cold stream wash over me. I sighed with relief, the burning sensation that I felt on my skin was now gone. I sat there for a few minutes thinking. What the hell did happen at outpost zulu. Konrad did something, what was it? Did he run off, or did I just blame him for everyone's death because I was shell shocked and scared. I turned off the shower and looked into the mirror. My chest was completely red and my eyes were bloodshot. I turned my head side to side looking at my eyes closely when I noticed something. The collar I was wearing had a scratch close to it's charging port, something that wasn't there the previous night. I must have nicked it when I was tossing in my sleep. Wait a minute, how am I awake. Those sleeping pills are some powerful stuff, how is it possible that that nightmare could have woken me up. Better yet, why am I mobile, usually, I go into sleep paralysis when I wake up from one of these nightmares. Who cares, at least I'm not itching anymore

I dried myself up and stepped out of the bathroom. Alright, I didn't wake anyone up. I quietly shut the door and climbed back into bed. I turned and looked at the clock. It was one in the morning, I have to go back to sleep. I dug into my personal cabinet where my gun was and picked up the bottle of sleeping pills. I opened the cap and took one, then I put it back and went to sleep.

I stirred awake once again. Groaning as the school wide wake up call began to rouse everyone from their beds. I rubbed my eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. Katt and Miyu yawned and stretched in a exaggerated cat like fashion. "Morning Miyu, morning Katt."

Katt opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning James."

Miyu stood up and dragged her feet on the way to the bathroom. "Yep"

I heard Fay shift in the bed above me. I got off the bed opened my locker. I slipped off my pants and slipped into the cadet jumpsuit. "You know, your old pals probably wouldn't care, but could you do us girls a favor and step out please. Ladies do care about their privacy after all."

"Oh, alright, let my get my shoes."

Miyu gasped from the bathroom and poked her head out. "What? A boy who isn't a complete horn dog? That can't be right, what are you trying here. Unless your..."

"Hey! Don't call me a fucking queer."

"Whoa,whoa hey, Marcus. You don't have to be like that."

I sighed. "Sorry, that's kind of a habit from home. I was raised in a place where it was totally acceptable to hate anyone who wasn't part of the social norm, it's hard to kick those habits, especially since I've only been here for three months."

"Well your going to have to, other wise you might trigger some kids who can't take a joke."

" Who cares."

"You should. If a bad story gets out, your really screwed."

Fay climbed out of bed and pushed past me as she walked to the bathroom. "What are you... Oh right, you Cornerians and your social media. Back home, the only thing we had was the news, news papers and the radio."

"Ha, you sound like one of the older Cornerians who are always going on about how social media is isolating kids these days and rotting their brains."

"If I didn't know any better I probably would have said the same thing."

Katt got our attention. "Ahem, privacy please?"

"Alright alright, I'm going."

I slid on my shoes and left.

* * *

"Line up Cadets!"

We stood against the wall near the gymnasium side by side. Unlike like yesterday however, the doors to the shooting range had been sealed shut and covered with a plastic tarp. In front of us was instructor Morgan who was standing behind a table covered with gear. It was the standard Cornerian Cadet kit. Each one had a CX-57 Blaster, reflector shield, helmet, bag, a light vest, and a pair of stun knuckles. Laughable compared to what actual soldiers operated with. The shield was cheaper and less powerful, the rifles could only stun targets, their vests were only meant to take shrapnel, their helmets were just one giant piece of ceramic plating that was stamped out to fit their heads and the bag was quite small. Enough for a first aid kit and maybe some extra ammo but that was about it. "Listen up Cadets, because of yesterday's events, we have postponed the implementation of the m16 with Cornerian units temporarily. But, because there was an incident with a few students yesterday in the shooting range, we will not be able to train in there. However, this also gives us another opportunity. Because all of you scored remarkably high in the Cornerian academy summer training sessions, you will, you will all be outfitted with your Cornerian combat kit. It will contain supplies,gear, armor and most importantly, a training weapon. While it isn't Cornerian army material, it is yours to keep so long as it stays on campus. Cadets, grab the kit that is labeled with your name and proceed to the obstacle course in the back of the school. Cadet Tanner, step to the side and wait a bit, we have a special assignment for you. NOW GET A MOVE ON!"

The class responded collectively. "MA'AM YES MA'AM!"

The stepped up the cadets and grabbed their gear while Instructor Morgan took me behind the shooting range where there was a army crate, Doctor Beltino and several soldiers. "Alright, here is your kit, of course I couldn't exactly stop all of Beltino's plans to integrate your equipment into our training system so I made a deal with him. If you could prove that the human kit is just as effective as the Cornerian one, we will have to implement it into our program. I would love to have another student use the kit, but we can't have any lawsuits on our hands. Especially with yesterday's incident. Can't make the school look like it doesn't care about the health and safety of the students and lose my job. Beltino will explain the kit to you. Don't take too long now, I'll give you ten minutes. After that, you have to run an extra lap for every minute your late, with your gear. Got it?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

The instructor left and I approached Beltino. I guess I have to do it because I don't have any parents to file a lawsuit with, nor do I have any right to be sueing the school because I owe them a lot. Beltino gave me a warm smile. "Well, James, how are you."

"I'm good, thank you."

"Well, now that I know your on the clock, I'll only go over the most important parts of your equipment."

Beltino opened the crate. Inside was a fully packed rucksack, a vest, helmet, Cornerian 1911 in a holster and a Cornerian m16 with a sling. The vest was black but I could see hexagonal groves in the vest. I haven't seen any Cornerian soldiers with this type of armor so it must be new. The helmet was also black and it had a weird visor on the right side of it with a wire that connected to the vest. Both guns looked the same as their original counterparts, except for the m16's thirty round clips. But when I released the mag to look at the ammo, the rounds had a blue tip, whatever that meant.

"As you can see, you have your m16 and your 1911, but there are also some new additions to your kit. Your armor is made from a special mix of carbon fiber, ceramic plating and other metal alloys. But what makes it really special is the sensors inside the armor. When you turn it on, flip the visor over your eye and it will activate. It will monitor your vitals and warn you to potential targets and incoming projectiles. Your m16 has been upgraded with a thirty round clip but your ammunition has been replaced with a stun ammunition. I won't go to into detail with it but it simply acts like the training rifles. You also have a stun baton that will function as you would expect it to. Your bag is filled with your standard gear, which you can go over that later. Now put that gear on and get going. And put on a good show for the cameras okay?"

"Thank you Doctor, I will."

"Good luck."

I put on the vest and the helmet, the visor glowing green as it activated and began to display it's info. I tied my m16 to the rucksack and put that on, then I clipped my pistol onto my belt. I proceeded to run to the back of the school.

When I got there, the cadets were standing in front of a wooden obstacle course. Strange because everything else they have is made out of metal. But I think it's weirder that it looks just like the one back at boot camp. There are the rope ladders, barbed wire,climbing platforms, everything I would expect from the training course at fort Carson. The rest of the cadets stood to the side panting while the instructor yelled at them. Several soldiers were already there with cameras, recording the experience. The doctor and several soldiers came over. "You all listen to me and you listen to me right now. General Pepper has made this exercise mandatory for all cadets in the program. I don't care if you don't want to get mud no you, but I could- Oh! Well look who finally decided to show up. It's about time Cadet Tanner, your two minutes too late. Now you got to run a mile, is that okay with you or are you going to complain, cause I'll only make it worse for you."

Aww man, this is bullshit. I snapped into a salute and buried my emotion. "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am."

"Good, at least you can follow orders, unlike the rest of the cadets. Get to the starting line and navigate the obstacle course. You have thirty minutes to complete it and survive the special surprise at the end. If you don't, you run an extra mile, got it?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

"And don't think playing suck up is going to get you any favors with me, you understand?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am."

"Good."

I stepped up to the line and get ready to run. I heard several of the girls move behind me. "GO!"

I took off through the first part of the course, the hurdles. I vaulted over three of them and then I came to a wall. I jumped up and grabbed the ledge before pulling myself over and landing on the other side. I did this three more times, each time becoming a bit harder for me. I could hear the students who were running beside me. "Look at him go!"

"Wow, for a... Whatever he is, he is pretty good at this."

I jumped and grabbed a rope and began pulling myself up, my muscles burned but I eventually made it to the top. Yep, just like boot camp. I can imagine drill instructor Barns yelling at me already. I ran down the ramp and came to a series of large pips that were laid down in front of me. I ducked into one of the openings and began to crawl through, trying not to let the smell of plastic suffocate me. After that ordeal, I began to run to the next stretch of the course, the balancing part. I stood up on the wooden plank and began to slowly walk across, praying I wouldn't fall into the muddy water. Afterwards, it was the pit. It was a nickname I had given this part of training back home. I had to crawl through a muddy pit under some barbed wire for at least 100 meters. Unlike home however, there wasn't anyone shooting over our heads. It was gross but I eventually got through, my muddy clothes weighing be down a bit as I ran. The next portion of the test was a giant pool of water, I slid my bag off as well as my pistol and began to wade into the water. I held the rucksack and my gun high above my head as the water began to rise up to my chest. Soon, I hit the end of the pool and I put my bag on the dirt as I hauled myself out of the water. I put on my bag again and began to run, eventually, I could see home stretch. Just me and some dirt mounds in the way. Nothing to hard to deal with. That was when my visor began to alert me. Seven red squares appeared in front of me. The helmet kept screaming threat, take cover. I dived down as a flurry of laser rounds began to pass over my head. So that was what it was trying to warn me about. There were soldiers hiding in a tench who popped out to shoot at me.

I crawled behind one of the dirt mounds and pulled out my rifle. Alright, seven targets, this should be easy. I guess this was what Instructor Morgan meant by surprise. I began to maneuver around the dirt mounds, lasers passing over my head and striking the dirt. I leaned back against a mound of dirt and prepared myself. Seven targets, I can do this. I flicked off the safety and set the rifle to full auto. Eventually, the shooting stopped and I leaned out of cover with my rifle at the ready. I began to fire in bursts at the trench, I hit one of the soldiers and he fell over. I stopped firing and the soldiers popped back out, I sprayed again and hit two of them, forcing them to duck back down. My gun clicked and I got back into cover to reload my gun. "Shit! This kid is good."

"God damn it! We're losing men!"

"Alright, over the trench, let's flush him out!"

I held my rifle over the mound and began to blindly spray bullets over my cover. The rifle jerked in my arm as it barked. I heard a few men yell and fall over. I knew I didn't have time to reload so I slung my rifle over my back and pulled out my pistol as well as the shock baton. "Alright you shit! Time to get what's coming to you."

I turned around and saw a soldier approaching, I fired a round and hit him in the face, making him fall backwards. The next one that came met a similar fate and the one after that. I peaked over cover before I quickly ducked back down to avoid another laser shot. Alright, one guy left. I began to blindly fire over cover again until the pistol ran out of ammo. I could hear him running over, this will work out nicely. I activated the baton and a brilliant arc of electricity jumped off it. The soldier tried to angle his blaster over the mound but I grabbed it and ripped it from his arm. He tried to punch me but I ducked back and hit him in the head the the baton, knocking him out. That's all of them out. I jumped over the mound and sprinted to the finish, doing my best not to step on the downed soldiers. I cross the finish line and instructor Morgan clicked her stopwatch. I was panting and sweating like a pig. My clothes were really humid and sticky and it was just an awful experience. "Good job cadet, you made it in twenty eight minutes and you survived the surprise. Now you don't have have to run. You hear that girls? Now all of you have to run a mile! GO!"

The girls groaned and began to run around on the track. I gave instructor Morgan a salute. "Thank you Ma'am!"

"Hey, what did I say about trying to kiss ass?"

"Ma'am, you said not to, ma'am!"

"Damn it kid, why are you so obedient?"

"Ma'am, because I had to follow orders, ma'am!"

"Alright, calm down kid. You can act casual around me when the others aren't around. It's fine."

"Ma- I mean, okay instructor Morgan."

"So, how was your first taste of action. And call me Ms Morgan, not instructor."

"Okay Ms Morgan, well this isn't the first time I got some action. I still remember what happened back home in Vietnam and I did fight a little when the Venomians attacked Corneria. That's how I met Fay."

"Oh did you now? How did she... You know?"

"What?"

"How did she do during the invasion? Did she..."

"Oh, kill anyone? Yea, one. Though she did help me kill another five."

"Who?"

"She shot one guy who was protecting the tank. I shot another two and after that, we climbed up onto the tank. She opened the tank hatch, I tossed a grenade in and then we ran like hell."

"Wow, and how did she react?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think she really cared about the soldiers. She actually defended me when the Cornerian soldiers started to threaten me."

"Still, that's kind of fucked up kid."

"Hey, it's war. War makes men mad."

"So why did you do it."

"What are you talking about? I had to save her."

"Why did you nearly cut that guy's head off? From what I heard you just began to remember things, why did you go straight for cutting that guy's head off?"

That stuck me a bit. I could have done many other things to that man. A clean stab to the heart, the neck would have done it. Why was I so excessive. Why was cutting his head off the first choice I went for when dealing with that man. Why was it so easy... "I don't know. I guess I wasn't really thinking about it when I did it. I just had to do something."

"And how did she react?"

"She was scared but she still held out."

"Well I expected that much from her."

"Why?"

"Huh, I guess she is living up to her father's example. But unlike her father, she wants to be a medic, not a pilot."

"Were you a pilot?"

"No, I was a tank commander. I lead a crew of three in a archer mark ten heavy tank. It's a fine machine, but it's nothing compared to the land masters. What did you do?"

"I was a pilot of a huey a helicopter from back home. My job was to rescue the wounded and get them back to the fob or the medical outpost or whatever. Really dangerous stuff, the viet-cong had rpgs, anti-aircraft guns, jets and their aks and heavy machine guns could tear apart hueys. But we could always fight back. We had rocket pods on the sides of the hueys and mini-guns, we could light up treelines and villages where the viet-cong were trying to hide."

"What about collateral damage?"

"We avoid it when we can, but sometimes it can't be helped. When your enemy is so good at hiding, all you can do is spray and pray."

"Same, had to deal with all sorts of threats when I served on Titania, the valleys there are perfect ambush spots for them. . I've been attacked before by bandits and Venomians alike."

"Bandits?"

"Corneria may be powerful but it can't stop everything. There are pirates, smugglers, all sorts of threats operating in the system. Our forces are stretched too thin to deal with all these threats and with the war, it hasn't been easy to divide resources between policing the system and fighting on the fight."

"Yikes, and I thought I had it bad."

"How so?"

"Well, back home, sometimes, supplies wouldn't get through and we would be forced to ration what we had. But we weren't hit the hardest. Some guys I airlifted out of khe sanh looked like hell. They were attacked over the course of five months. No food, ammo or fuel could get in and no proper evacuation could be put into place. Any planes that tried to land were blown to bits by sams, artillery and aa guns. We saved those boys during operation Pegasus but we had to give that airfield up. Ever since the tet offensive, everything went to shit back home."

"Same, things were bad when the war began but team star fox has been a great equalizer for us. They're pushing the Venomians all the way back to their planet"

"I couldn't believe it when I heard of it. I thought it was just some propaganda at first but when I saw the footage of those three guys, I was very impressed. We could use a star fox."

"Yep, our greatest weapon against the Venomians. I don't think we would win the war if we lost them."

I looked back up and watched the girls. Fay was in the front followed by a cheetah and the rest of the pack. This was their last lap now. I guess I had time for one more question. "So, what happened at the shooting range last night?"

"What?"

"What happened at the range last night? Why was it closed today?"

"Oh, nothing Some students broke in and vandalized the place. It was a mess."

"Wow, must have been really bad."

"Yea, it was."

"What did they do?"

"The kids heard what happened with Fay yesterday and they didn't want to dislocate their arms as well so after school was out, they broke in and tore the place apart trying to find the gun. But the janitor saw them and notified security. The kids ran off before they could ID them."

"Don't you have cameras here?"

"We did, but those kids disabled them before they began their raid."

"You think they might try again?"

"No, we scrapped the program so we won't have to worry about another break in. Alright, get in line and start acting serious."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

I stood back up and walked in front of the teacher, resuming my normal stature. The students returned huffing and breathing deeply. "About time! Hopefully that will teach you to listen to orders the next time you get them! You might think this is stupid now but listening and obeying orders is a valuable skill! If you do not listen to your superiors simply because you won't be conformable with the order and not because it's morally wrong or conflicts with orders from higher ranking officers, then you are not worthy of becoming a member of the Cornerian army! Am I clear!"

We all responded. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

* * *

 _"Fire the gun, fire the gun, we're getting wasted out he-"_

 _Private Crawly stopped yelling as the m41 bulldog exploded, it's turret flying off the chasse as the ammunition blew up inside. "God damn it, where the hell are our air boys!"_

 _"The phantoms were attacked enemy migs sir! I don't think we are getting air support!"_

 _I ducked back down behind a log and reloaded my m16. Private Crawly clutched the radio tightly, doing his best to get a napalm strike on the treeline. Captain Marlow held on tight to the m3 grease gun doing his best to keep the men organized. Private Henry, the company gunner, continued to fire the m60 into the foliage in a futile effort to suppress the enemy and the rest of the soldiers did as well. "Alright, I sick of these bastards!"_

 _I heard Konrad yell out and I turned to the left. He had abandoned his flamethrower in favor of an m16 which he picked up from a dead soldier. I saw him clip on a bayonet and an evil smile crossed his face. "FIX BAYONETS!"_

 _The soldiers quickly shuffled to clip their knifes to their rifles. The captain glared at Konrad. "Damn it Konrad st-!"_

 _The captain was cut off as Konrad covered his mouth. "CHARGE!"_

 _The men roared as the stood up from their positions and began to cross into the opening. Shit! I fixed my bayonet and charged with them. The viet-cong stopped firing for a moment likely out of surprise at the bold action before they began to shoot again. We returned fire as we continued to run. When we reached them, the fighting instantly turned brutal. The men began trying to stab the viet-cong with their bayonets and the viet-cong fought back with knives and machetes. I charged a viet-cong soldier and gutted him, tearing his intestine out and kicking him to the floor. Then I felt another jump on my back and a sharp pain sprung up from my shoulder. I yelled and grabbed the nuisance off me and slammed it at a tree. I then pulled a wicked looking knife out of my shoulder and began to violently stab the soldier several times. Each time, it was becoming harder and harder to recognized the child's face._

… _._

 _STAB_

…

 _STAB_

 _.._

 _STAB_

 _._

 _Stab_

 _Wait... Child? I stopped and looked at the corpse. Though the face was completely torn apart from my attack, I could easily tell it was a boy just from the size of the body. Couldn't have been older then 10. I dropped the knife and looked at my blood soaked hands._

I shook my head and refocused my attention back on the teacher, Mr. Woodstock, who was introducing the class how to safely operate a blow torch. He was teaching us how to use the equipment, most of which resembled the sort of stuff my dad worked with when he took me to the car factory. Drill presses, buzz saws, welders, etc. Then the bell rang.

"Alright, that's enough class, you are all free to go. Have a nice weekend."

Finally. I put my pencil and notebook into my rucksack and left the engineering classroom.

* * *

 **Re-written**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Friends like these

* * *

 **Hey, before I begin this chapter, I've been doing some re-editing and maybe a little rewriting for all my fics. I'll have a new chapter of faux fox up soon as well as one for cries in the woods. I've also got new covers for each of these fics.**

* * *

Entry 22

I finally took a look over my kit. Needless to say, it's just like my original kit minus the food, explosives and some of the other stuff. We were told to keep our kits and come to ever class prepped with our gear so I just have my stuff stashed in my locker. I'm going to see Beltino tomorrow to see if I can get my collar fixed.

Weapons:

1x M16a2(Cornerian version) / 5x 30 round box mags(loaded) for the m16(Stun ammunition)

1x 1911 colt pistol/3x 7 round clips(loaded) for the 1911(Stun ammunition)

1x Stun Baton

Supplies:

1x Standard weapon maintenance set

1x Cornerian issue IFAK

Clothes:

1x assisted targeting visor/1x Cornerian flak jacket/1x Cornerian helmet

Not much other then that. Today is the Saturday and I'm going to see Doctor Brown so she can help me. That's all for now.

* * *

I carefully picked up the barrel of the m16 I had taken apart for cleaning. I shoved a brush down the barrel of the gun to scrape out any crap that might have gotten inside. I'm just glad I haven't lost my touch with my tools. "You sure you want to be taking apart your rifle like that?"

I looked up and Miyu who just awoken. It was about eight now. Katt and Fay had left about an hour ago, she was a late riser. "Yes Miyu, I'm sure. Besides, I've done this before, I've taken apart my gun in complete darkness to clear jams, this is a cakewalk for me."

She held up the stock of the rifle. "I don't believe you. This rifle looks really complicated to take apart. Look at all these small parts, I find it hard to believe you didn't lose a single one of these."

"It was part of the training program. Everyone had to take apart the rifles as quick as they could and they would blindfold us to simulate pitch dark conditions."

"Well, can you do it now?"

"No, I'm cleaning the gun. Later. After I put it back together."

"Killjoy... So, what is this thing?"

Miyu picked up the bolt which I had previously taken apart, cleaned and lubricated. "That is the bolt carrier of the weapon. That's what holds the fireing pin. It hits the primers of the bullets which sets them off. Now can you give it back."

"Oh, okay."

She continued to watch with interest as meticulously cleaned the gun I reassembled it. Sliding the springs, bolt and pins back into place before I tested the function of the weapon. Switch the fire mode, charge the handle, and pull the trigger. Switch the fire mode, charge the handle, and pull the trigger. Miyu looked on held up her arms. "Can I hold it?"

"Uhhhh, alright."

I gave her the rifle and she put it to her arm. She looked down the sights a aimed it around the room, trying to see how it felt. "So this is what an alien gun is like? I'm a little disappointed, I expected something stranger. Like a living gun that shoots bees."

"Well I'm satisfied with the the Cornerian weapons. It's already alien enough for me. I guess I just don't have your standards of strange."

"So now can you show me how you disassemble the rifle?"

"Fine, give me something to cover my eyes."

"Here."

She handed me a red bandanna and I covered my eyes with it. She then handed me the rifle. Alright this will be easy. I maneuvered my hands till I felt the pins holding the upper and the lower receiver. "Wait James, hold on a second. Let me get something to record this."

I heard her shuffling around before she stopped. "Alright go."

I pushed the pins out of the gun and separated the lower from the upper receiver. Remove the charging handle with the bolt. Remove recoil spring and disassemble the bolt. Done. Reassemble bolt, slide spring back into rifle. Slide bolt and charging handle back in. Piece the rifle back together and put the pins back into place. Done.

"Impressive James, that took you about three minutes."

I removed the blindfold. "Yea, but that's two minutes too long."

"What do you mean, that was pretty fast."

"Yea, and by then, charlie would have run up to you by then and gunned you down."

Miyu snorted. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about a overheated power-cell blowing your hand off."

"Wait, that can happen? I thought the cooling and warning systems prevented that sort of accident."

"Yea, well when you got the battery too hot too many times, it tends to screw up the warning system so you would never know until it does explode in your hand."

"Well the same thing can happen here if your not careful. Don't clean your gun or treat it roughly and jamming won't be the only problem you have to worry about."

"Huh, guess you weapon isn't so great after all."

"Yea, and your Cornerian weapons are no better then ours."

I looked at my watch which said it was about eight fourty three. I had to get to the psychiatric office by eight twenty. "Well, I'm off, I have an appointment with my psychiatrist. See you around."

"See ya."

* * *

"And that's what's been happening Ms. Brown. I don't know why but, it's only been getting worse and worse."

The brown Labrador, Ms. Brown, was almost in the fetal position in the lazy boy when I had finished my reelection of recent events. She was horrified but she did say to not hold back. "Well, James. After hearing your story, I'm going to need you to do the thing again."

"Alright doc."

She put her head on my lap and I started to pet her. She sighed with relief and spoke. "Well James, it seems like you've are suffering from PTSD or at least some form of it. From your medical reports, it should be impossible for you to be remembering things because of the portal residue in your brain. However, I have a feeling that at least some small shred of your memory survived and your brain trying to fill in the gaps of what happened to you prior to arriving in Corneria. This is what might be causing your problems."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Memory isn't a set in stone thing James, it changes, it's alive. It has the capacity to change things and fill in the gaps you forget."

"So are you saying that whatever I'm remembering is false?"

"No James, I'm saying what ever you may be seeing can be your brain's attempt to fill in the gaps based on what you have seen. Not everything you remember will be true."

"So how do I tell the difference between what is real and what isn't"

"I'm not sure, but if you can recover anything that might tell you what happened to you before, you may be able to figure out what happened to you."

"Alright. But everything I had was on that helicopter. And that burned out hunk and the bodies of my comrades are in a secure facility for studying."

"Just ask if you can go see it again. I'm sure they'll let you in."

"What if they don't let me in."

"Then you have to find an alternative route to coping. Do you have friends James?"

"Not really. I haven't spent a whole lot a time with them yet so I don't know if they feel the same way."

"Well, ask if you can spend some time with them. That might help improve you mood and your mental state."

"Alright, thank you doctor Brown."

"No problem. Now keep petting, I'm not satisfied."

"Alright."

* * *

I closed my math book and set aside my notebook where I had been working. I groaned and stretched, letting my joints pop. I had been working there for the past six god damn hours on my homework. After I got out of Ms Brown's iron grip, I made a stop at the a nearby drug store and got some lotion and sleeping pills. I had also bought a bottle of Cornerian whiskey which I promptly hid under my in my under my mattress. I could get in trouble for having it after all. I was all out of homework to work on. The only thing left to do would be to call the others and see if... Oh, wait. I don't have their numbers. God damn it.

I let out an exacerbated sigh and sat on my bed. What to do, what to do? Wait... I first met Fay in that mall when the Venomians attacked. She told me she was an employee there at the nova cafe. Maybe I can head over to see if I could find the others if I went to that mall. I've got nothing better to do now anyways. I put on my casual clothes and left.

* * *

I chained my bike to the rack and looked at the familiar mall. Alright, this won't be too hard, just retrace my steps. I walked through the mall once again, doing my best not to run into anyone. It's a lot calmer when not everyone is pissed at you and especially if an invasion isn't taking place. Of course there was still the occasional glare or look of disgust but it was a lot better then before. I looked around and saw the coffee shop. The Nova Cafe. I really didn't notice that before, I guess I was in such a rush I must have missed it. Take a breath and go in. I opened the door and stepped inside. Store was relatively empty and quiet. There were only a few patrons. Among those was Miyu and Katt who sat near the back of the store. Fay was at the register and there were a few employees standing around and talking. "Hi welcome to the N- Oh, hi James."

"Hi Fay. Can I get a black coffee please."

"Alright. Ron! Get a cup of black coffee for this guy!"

A middle aged cat who was talking to a sparrow looked up. "Alright Fay, just give me a second."

"Hey James, come over here!"

I looked at Miyu and Katt who wave at me and patted a seat that was next to them. I nodded to them and approached Fay with my card. She quickly took it from my hand and scanned it before she handed it back. Then, she gave me a porcelain cup of steaming black coffee. "Thanks Fay."

"No problem."

I carefully held my cup of coffee and walked over to the girls. They were reading something on their holopads. Miyu had something that looked like a milkshake and Katt was having tea. "Hi Katt, hi Miyu. How have you been doing."

Miyu spoke. "I'm good."

Miyu then took a sip of her drink while Katt spoke."Great, how are you?"

"Fine, what are you doing."

"I'm alright."

I turned to Miyu. "What are you drinking?"

"A iced coffee."

"That's a thing?"

"Yea, what did you think it was?"

"A milkshake."

Miyu giggled. "Oh my god, you are so adorable. Your like a nerd but your actually manly and attractive. "

She then pinched my cheek but I managed to get her fingers off of my face. I turned to Katt. "So, Katt. What are you doing?"

"Not much, just talking to someone."

"Oh, okay. What are you planning on doing after you get out school?"

"Joining a gang."

Wait, what? That's got to be a joke. "Hahaha, very funny Katt. Serously, what are you planning."

"I'm not joking James, I'm joining this summer when I get a license."

"Why?"

"I can't stand the academy, it's too rigorous for me. I've put up with this for two years, I'm getting out."

Miyu snorted. "Yea, I'm planning on going with her. The academy is a load of shit. Go through that hell for four years and become a low paid, low ranking pilot. Screw that."

"What about fourth year?"

"James, all you do fourth year is get assigned to a menial military role like guarding and patrolling fay away from any action to have experience with drills every now and again. It just isn't worth it."

"Why join a gang then? Why not some PMCs who work for the Cornerian army?"

Katt put her arm on my shoulder. "James, in case you haven't noticed, there are several planets in this system. Being tied to one of them is just not a good investment. Especially if the planet is at peace."

Miyu continued. "And in case you haven't noticed, the Cornerian army's arsenal is pretty limited. The CX-57s are really crappy compared to the LABR-98 from McBeth or the seeker rifles from Zoness. And don't even get me started on the Cornerian Starfighter mark 2. Those are inferior to what the other planets have like the Venomian invaders or the Zoness skimmers. The Arwing is this planets only saving grace but I know we are never going to get to fly one of those."

I took a sip of black coffee. "Huh, and I thought I had it bad."

Katt spoke. "Why is that?"

"Well, that rifle of mine is, or was... A huge piece of shit. The a1 version constantly jammed and was extremely unreliable in the jungle climate back home. Fortunately the a2 variant was a lot better but it was nothing compared to what the viet-kong had."

"What did they have?"

"They had a lot of old guns but the best thing they had in their arsenal was the AK-47. It was reliable, easy to use and powerful. It was more suited for the close quarters jungle combat compared to our rifles. It was heavy and clunky compared to ours but that didn't matter. Not to mention, their jets were a hell of a lot better then ours. They turn better, they are faster and their weapons are better. Our jets don't exactly come with actual guns and the only thing they've got are these crappy lock on missiles that can't even hit their targets a lot of the time. All because those damn Russians keep supplying them with weapons."

"Huh. And why is Beltino so interested in your weapons?"

"Because it holds some potential. You see, unlike your lasers that bounce off shields, the bullets just pass right through."

"What about more armored targets?"

"That's what Beltino was trying to address when he gave me the Cornerian version of the rifle. A higher velocity round that could penetrate armor better. He completely remade the ammunition so it had a different propellant and the rifle so it could stand up the the new ammunition so it's bound to have a few issues."

"Well, if does turn well, I want one."

"Then you have to stay with the Cornerian army. I doubt they are going to put these things on the market."

"You never know, the black market always has a way to get their hands on these sorts of things."

"Then the rifle will be practically useless for you because I doubt you can actually take care of it."

"Can you teach me?"

"No."

"Buzzkill."

Then, I heard Miyu take a few sniffs and giggle. "Well James, who is that I smell on you?"

"What are you talking about Miyu?"

"Katt, you smell her too?"

Katt took a sniff and smiled. "Come on James, we both smell her on you, don't try and hide it. You know, we may not be dogs but it takes more then black coffee to cover up someone's scent. Is it that vixen you came to school with?"

SHIT! "No! I'm not in a relationship with anyone."

"Then whose smell is on you James?"

"It's my psychiatrist-"

"WHAT!"

Everyone had jumped at the loud shout that came from the front of the store. She jumped over the counter and sat at the table next to ours. "What the hell does that mean?"

"No, Fay you have it all-"

Miyu grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Did you just suck face or did you get to tier 15?"

"Now listen here Mi-"

Katt grabbed my hand. "How good was sh-"  
"ENOUGH!"

That got them to stop. "No, I do not have any romantic or sexual relations with my psychiatrist. I do something else with here that is not erotic in any way, shape or form."

"Then what do you do darling?"

"Well, it's- I- Maybe it's best if I show you back at the dorm."

"No James, we need to know now, us girls can't wait that long for something as juicy as this. And I think the tabloid magazines and shows can't wait either."

"What are you-"

I turned around and saw a male English labrador and a female black cat outside with a camera and microphone. Damn it, I knew they were following me. "Alright, fine, I'll show you now, but don't ask me to do the same thing for you again. Fay come over here."

"What why?"

"Because I think this only works on canines."

Miyu smirked. "Yea Fay, you do seem really worried about not being his favorite after all."

"Shut up!"

"Hey, calm down girl. We'll make sure he doesn't try anything. Right Katt?"

Katt smiled. "Right."

Fay sat in her seat contemplating for a bit before she got up and sat down beside me. "Alright what did you do."

I sighed. I know this won't end well for me. "This."

I reached up and began to scratch her ears. "What is this sup—ohhhhhh."

She groaned, smiled, closed her eyes and leaned into my hand. Everyone was silent as the strange display went on for a while. Then, Fay decided to rest her head on my lap and continue. She grabbed my arm and lifted up her shirt just enough so she could stick my hand on her belly. I started to scratch her belly and she then started to rapidly kick her leg. By now, Miyu and Katt had taken out their phones and were filming the whole ordeal, smirking and laughing all the while The rest of the coffee shop had also begun to film the event which made it even worse. I tried to take my hand away but Fay growled and grabbed my arm. I don't know how long I was sitting there but Fay eventually fell asleep. I carefully moved her head off my lap and slid away from her. Unfortunately, she fell off the chair and onto the floor which snapped out of her trance. She stood up and looked around. "What happened? Why was I on the floor?"

Alright, time to throw her off. "Nothing."

Miyu punched my arm. "James, don-"

"Miyu NO!"

Fay rubbed her head. "Wait, you were doing that thing. What was that?"

"NO, I didn't do anything, that was all just your imagination. Nothing you need to know about."

* * *

The intro sequence of the Cornerian news network rolled and a snow leopard appeared on the screen. "Tammy Spots from the Corneria insider, here with an interesting update with our alien visitor. He is apparently able to make any canine swoon at his very touch. As you can see here in this exclusive footage obtained by our faithful reporter Sarah Paws."

The screen of the news anchor was replaced with footage of Miyu, Katt, Fay and me sitting at that table in the Cafe. I was petting Fay while Miyu and Katt were filming. "As you can see here in this footage, the human James Tanner is seducing fellow Cornerian military academy student and cashier of the Nova Cafe, Fay Spaniel."

Shit.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'm just fixing everything up. I'll be back on top of it as soon as I can. I've got everything planned out from here so it won't take forever. I've got a new fanfic taking place in the dreamkeepers universe called "Into the Fray" check it out if you like. I'll be working on doing some editing and rewriting for faux fox. Have a good one.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A night on the beach

* * *

I stood outside the room for a bit. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go in. Was Fay mad at me? Would she get me kicked out of school? Arrested for sexual assault even though it wasn't? God, what is going to happen to me... You know what, whatever. Maybe she doesn't even care. Yea, that's right. She won't care. Oh, who am I kidding. I just got her and me broadcasted over the entire damn Lylat system. It's probably extremely embarrassing and humiliating for her. I'm so ashamed. You know what? I need to stop worrying so much. Yea, I need to calm down. Nothing I can do now. I put my card in the door and opened it. All three of the girls were inside looking at a news report on their device about Fay and me. I was about to leave when Katt caught sight of me. "Leaving so soon James? Come, sit with us."

I sat down with them, doing my best not to look at Fay. "Hey. How you all doing?"

They responded positively. Even Fay. "I'm guessing you saw the news. Didn't you."

Miyu and Katt giggled. Miyu slapped me on the back. "Yep, quiet the impression you've left on the system. James Tanner, the human, seducing a Cornerian military academy student Fay Spaniel with an alien mating practice. Is your daughter next?"

Oh god, it gets worse and worse with every channel. "No, it's not at all what happened. It's not right at all."

"Too late, the story is already out."

"I swear to god, I'll sue those bastards back to the stone age! That will teach those assholes what for."

"Well you can't. Unfortunately for you, you were filmed in a public domain."

"So?"

"So, they had the right to film you."

What is sh- Oh right. God damn it, she's right! This is bullshit. I sat slumped back defeated. Katt looked over me. "Don't worry. This might work out in your favor."

"Favor? How the hell does this help me!?"

"You'll be a favorite among the canines."

"That isn't exactly a positive."

"Sure it is. Almost all of Corneria's population is made up of canines."

"That still doesn't help me. I'll be swarmed!"

Then Fay spoke. "Speaking of canines. Can you do the thing again?"

"What?"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me over. Putting my hand on her head. "Get to it."

I wanted to protest but she growled before I could say anything. So I began to scratch her head which caused her to start groaning with satisfaction. Why the hell did she want me to continue, she's being broadcasted over the whole entire system, why isn't she mad at me. The others giggled at the situation. "Fay... You aren't mad at me?"

"Of course not. Why would I be mad?"

"You're being broadcasted over the whole system as my, quote-unquote, lover. Doesn't that worry you in the slightest?"

"No."

What, but, everyone watches the news... Their social media is in almost every facet of their lives, why doesn't she care? "Why?"

"Because it doesn't matter. Even if we are on the T.V now, it's only a matter of time before something else comes along that distracts everyone."

"I don't follow."

"Scandals like this come out all the time with famous celebrities. It will all blow over in a few days."

I... How do I... I don't know what to say. "Are you sure?"

"Hey, it's only a matter of time before something else comes out in the news that overshadows what happened to us. That's how taboo networks work. If they don't release something more shocking then what they did before, they don't make money."

"Can you be sure?"

"James, this isn't you world, it's Corneria. The land of technological wonder and short attention spans as well as the inability to linger on one subject for more then a week."

That...Actually makes sense. When I first arrived here I was only on the air for about three weeks before it was like they forgot about me because of the war. But, what are the odds of something like that happening again? It's alright, I don't have to trust her, I just have to pretend everything is alright. "I... Okay, I trust you Fay."

"Good, now get my belly."

"Fine."

I continued to scratch her belly and she laid down to bask in the sensation. Despite the fact that she is a human sized anthropomorphic dog, this is actually quite calming. "Hey, Miyu, can you go into my locker and get my radio for me?"

"Uh, okay."

She opened my locker and pulled out the ham radio. I put the handset to in my lap and did my best to adjust the frequency to the Conerian military channel. Strangely, they actually rigged my radio so it would actual go to the Cornerian automated response system. After that I put the handset to my ear. "Corneria central, this is James Tanner, do you copy?"

A moment passed before I repeated my phrase. "Corneria central, this is James Tanner, do you read me?"

Then a robotic voice. "This is the automated Cornerian military radio frequency response system. You are currently on an official military radio frequency. If you are not affiliated with the Cornerian military or government, leave this frequency immediately. Failure to comply will result in immediate persecution and incarceration. The challenge code is solar flare."

"In the last moments of our light."

"One moment please... response accepted... Redirecting to radio operator, please wait."

Moments passed before a female voice came on. "Hello, the is Corneria central, how are you James.

"Hello central. I'd like a transit ticket to the facility that's holding my helicopter and my comrades. I need to pay my respects."

"Alright... Give me a second."

A moment passed before she came back on. " Alright, I've been given proper authorization from the General to grant you transport to the tower. From there, you can go to the lab. We will be sending you a written permit from the General to you in the mail tomorrow morning. Make sure you have all your papers and I.D with you when you get to the tower."

"Thank you Miss."

"Goodbye James, best of luck."

With that, I switched off the radio. Okay, now I've got today to burn before tomorrow. It's kind of late but there is still some daylight left for some fun. Well, might as well ask them, maybe they are doing something interesting. "Say, you people plan on doing anything?"

"Oh, not much. Just some girl stuff. You know."

I heard the door behind me open. "Alright, I won't p-"

* * *

 _Something... Something isn't right. I want to open my eyes, but I can't Why can't I move. It's cold., wet and dark in here... What is going on? "Open your eyes G.I."_

 _What? I wanted to speak, but my mouth was dry. My collar wasn't on. What is going on? "Wake up G.I!"_

 _The voice... I could hear it better now... It had an Asian accent... Oh god... A sharp pain lit up the right side of my face before it subsided and numbed. It's him... My tormentor, that fucking squinty eyed chicken shit commie. I opened my eyes and tried to lift my head. Only to slump back down. I could see I was tied down in a chair, there is light coming from in front of me and a pair of boots.. I've never seen his face, but I always could feel his presence among the other vc soldiers. The atmosphere always changed with him around. "Ahh, good. The G.I is awake. Now, tell me, Corporal James Tanner. Where are your friends."_

 _I kept quiet. I ain't selling them out. "Tell me Corpral. I can make this a lot worse for you."_

 _I could feel my throat vibrating, as if it was going to make a noise. I wanted to scream, to yell at him. To tell him to go to hell. But all that came out was a dry cough. "Ahh, look. The G.I is weak... Look at him. He can barely talk. Let alone, lift his head to look at me... This, is why we will win."_

 _I could hear his fellow men laugh in the back. I felt his greasy finger's on my chin lifting my head up to the light. It was bright... Blinding... so bright to the point where I could only see the silhouette of the man. James._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _James_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wake up!_

* * *

I blinked. Above me was the outline of a figure but it wasn't human. It was a dog. My vision slowly came back into focus. Above me was Bill who was leaning over me and speaking loudly in an attempt to try and snap me into my senses. But it was only making my headache worse. "James...JAMES...JAMES, ARE YOU ALIVE?"

I grabbed his muzzle. "Shut up Bill."

He immediately piped down and got off of me. I sat up, still shaking from the horrible dream. I looked about and saw I was no longer in the Vietnamese rat tunnel, but instead inside the back of a van outside at what looked like the beach. What the hell happened to me. I turned to Bill. "What happened?"

He looked extremely nervous, eyes darting about, ears folded and tail between his legs. . "Well. I don't know how to put this, but...Uh... FALCO! Falco dropped a crate of booze on you and knocked you out. We wanted to invite you and the others to the beach for a party and he accidentally tripped over himself and knocked you in the head. We tried to wake you up but you wouldn't respond so we just dragged you to the beach."

I held my hand up to signal him to stop talking. "Calm down Bill, I'm not mad at you. And please don't try to lie to me, you suck at it. Tell the others I'm up. I'll be out in a second."

"Yep!"

He quickly slid open the door of the van and bolted out towards the bonfire where the others were. I looked at my hands and clenched them, taking deep breaths to calm myself. Eventually, my heart rate slowed and I exited the vehicle. In the distance, the entire gang had assembled around a fire that burned merrily in the night. They were drinking and laughing, Miyu was playing a jaunty tune on a guitar while Fox and Fara laid together exchanging quips and affection. Slippy and Falco sat to the side drinking and admiring Miyu's guitar skills. Katt and Bill clapped along to the tune of the song and Fay sat by staring at me... Creepy... Also creepy that they just dragged me out here instead of taking me to the nurse office. Like they wanted to hide my corpse if they did kill me. I left the van and joined them in the circle. They smiled at my arrival and Falco nudged me. I turned to him and he held out a drink for me. "Here you go pal, this one is for saving Fay."

"Thanks Falco."

I took the bottle from him and drank the bitter brew. I stopped to swallow and pace myself. Fay scooted over and looked at me expectantly. Alright, fine. With my free hand, I began to scratch her neck, she leaned in and accepted the petting, cooing as the session continued. The others snickered at the display. Falco leaned into me. "So, can you teach me how to do that? I'd really like to get with the ladies."

Bill pushed him to the side. "NO! Teach me! I'm more likely to get a girl then he ever will."

"No, I would!"

They began to squabble over who was a better ladies man which eventually turned into light roughhousing. Eventually, they broke it up only to start up again when they were trying to decide who won the encounter, taking their fight elsewhere at the request of Katt who didn't want sand in her fur. I swear, those two would be a couple if they weren't both boys... Wait, it's okay to be gay here, god damn it I almost forgot... Then again, I think Falco has a thing with Katt... Or does he? I don't know... Don't ask don't tell. Don't care. I stared off into the sea, the moon as well as the other planets reflected off the ocean's surface creating a beautiful scene. Unlike our solar system, the planets were relatively close to each other to the point where you could actually see them but not close enough to disrupt orbit patterns. I zoned out a bit, mindlessly petting Fay and letting the noise blur. I felt alone but at peace. I wish I could remember this type of stuff back home. Back in Colorado, not Vietnam. I remember sitting back on the river. I don't remember where but it was close to the coast. Could go swimming and fishing. Bbq, hot dogs, burgers, beer, and songs. We got most of the formula correct, wish I could eat meat here. Oh hey, Katt's mouth is moving but no words are...She's talking to me. "What do you think James?"

All attention was focused on me, Miyu had stopped playing music, Falco and Bill had calmed down and the rest were looking at me. The only person who wasn't was Fay who was sleeping.. "Sorry, I wasn't really listening, can you repeat that?"

She smirked. "Well, at least you didn't try to pretend you were listening. Unlike some friends I know."

She turned and looked at Falco who simply held his arms up. She turned back to address me. "As I was saying, the Cornerian Academy V.R tournament sign ups are going to come out a few days from now. We are thinking of making a team. Would you like to join?"

"What is V.R?"

They stopped and stared at me with wide horrified eyes. "James! How can you have lived in the tower for three months and not heard of V.R!"

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about Katt, can you elaborate?"

"Virtual reality, you know. They put you in a giant pod and you can walk around in the virtual world."

"What's the point of that? Just walk around in the real world."

"That's not the point James, you can do all sorts of things when you are in V.R that you can't do in the real world."

"Okay... So what is the V.R tournament you speak of?"

"Well, within the Cornerian military achademy, they value exemplary traits like leadership, strength, courage and all that stuff. Point is, students from each branch of the cadet program like the navy and army can participate in this tournament. They form units and complete objectives. If they win, they are eligible for officer positions and all sorts of benefits."

"But, you said you didn't want to be a part of the Cornerian army when you graduate and get a license.

"That's the point James. Any mercenary group out there would love someone like that. It shows you' have skills."

"Why do you want me to join though? You know I'm going to be in infantry when I graduate."

"Even if that's the case James, the tournament isn't divided into roles. It's more, a mercenary type deal rather then a military op."

"That means..."

"You can work with us. You complete ground objectives and we cover you from above."

"So it's more like a co-operative free for all."

"Yep."

"... I'll think about it."

"Come on James, we really need a guy like you. None of us have experience on the ground like you do."

"I know... I'm just not sure about it yet... Just let me sit on it."

She huffed. "Okay, fine. But if you don't hurry, you would be missing out."

"I fully understand."

"Good."

Slippy joined in. "Say, I've got a question for you James."

"Shoot."

"What type of tech did you have back home."

"What do you mean?"

"What did you guys have... You know, computers and stuff."

"Oh, we didn't have computers... Too expensive and crappy. We did have phones but they were all mounted on the walls. Most of your guy's stuff doesn't exist back home."

"So did you write, like with papers and quills?"

"No, we had pen and pencils, but we also had typewriters."

"What's a typewriter."

"It's like a computer but it can be only used for typing. It has actual buttons on it and it basically stamps out the letters on a sheet of paper with ink so you can't really screw up with it. Otherwise, you have to use whiteout."

Miyu stared at me. "Wow, just wow... How did you survive?"

"Well, as I said, white out can fix any mistake you make. We also went to this place called a library to get books."

"We know what libraries are James."

"Oh... I thought everyone read off a holopad here."

"No, just newer generations. Old people still like books. I don't get why."

"Because books are great. I can't believe you guys like holopads. They're so annoying to look at, too bright."

Falco butted in. "Did you guys have video games back home?"

"No."

Then Fara. "What about robots?"

"Nope."

Then Fox. "Air conditioning?"

"Yes."

This went on for a bit. Questions about home and all it's wonder. I actually really miss it. The simplicity of it all. But soon they ran out of things to ask me. Then, Bill asked a strange question. "Hey James. On a night like this, what sort of meat would you be eating?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. You said you eat me. What sort of stuff would you... You know..."

"Oh, the typical. Burgers, ribs, brisket... Roast chicken... Hot dogs-"

"DOGS!"

He startled me and the rest of the group. Fay quickly shook awake and growled at him. Of course he did back off but only for a bit. "You eat dogs James?"

"What, of course not."

"Then why did you say hot dogs."

"Because that's just what they are called. It's just pork that's encased in lamb intestine and you put it in a bun."

Everyone gagged at that. Miyu looked at me with disgust. "Why would anyone want to eat that?"

"Because it tastes good. Especially with mustard and ketchup. Maybe some relish and onions too."

Again, they all twisted their faces. Fox cut in. "Alright, that's enough talk about... Hot dogs, lets just forget this conversation and focus on something else."

We all agreed and the beach was silent. Extremely uncomfortable. I took another sip of beer. Miyu had stopped playing her music and was instead pointing mindlessly at the fire with a stick. Fox and Fara continued their little cuddle session. Bill and Falco were trying to see who could drink more and Katt, Fay and Slippy were talking about some weird tech stuff I would never understand. I closed my eyes and laid on the sand.

* * *

I felt someone pulling on my arm. Alright, fine Fay. I reached my arm up and began scratching. "Hey, what are you...*purrrrrrr*"

Wait what? I quickly opened my eyes to see that I was petting Miyu. She was sitting next to me for some reason, leaning into my hand which was scratching the crook of her neck. I tried to pull away but she hissed at me, forcing me to continue. Oh god, what have I done! I sat up and looked to the others who smirked at the display. All except for Fay who glared and rushed over to take my free arm. Great, now there are three people in this world who I have to satisfy, and now I know I can pet felines... This is bullshit.

* * *

Sorry, it's been a while. I've been working on some stuff and also the other fanfics I have. I'll be working on cries in the woods and another chapter of Faux fox redux. If you like, you can check out those fanfics or you can go and check out the dreamkeepers fanfic I created called into the Fray. Have a good one you all. And good luck with starlink battle for atlas once it comes out. Kick some legion ass for me okay?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Relics of the past

* * *

The cold storage room was ominous and very unsettling. Here, deceased specimens and organic matter that was considered to be too valuable would be frozen here and preserved. My comrades were here in their pods. I looked at each one through the glass view ports, their bodies were being preserved for study and to be kept as fresh as possible when they are returned to earth for a proper ceremony. Their charred faces stared back at me, featureless and frozen with agony and terror. They deserved a proper burial or at least cremation. This wasn't right. I walked past the cryopods and looked at each one, putting my hand on each one and delivering a little prayer. Captain Marlow, the squad leader... Private Crawly, radio operator... Private Henry, company gunner... Sargent...Bradford? Wait, where the hell is Konrad? Again, I looked at the cryopods and the tags that came with them. There were four bodies at the crash site and none of them have Konrad's tags? That can't be right. "Hey Beltino. You sure you didn't find anymore bodies out there?"

"No, why?"

"I... Nothing, it's probably nothing. I just thought there were more people in that chopper with me. At least from my memory... I guess it's a bit off."

"I can assure you, we did a though sweep of the area, there were only four bodies."

What the hell could that mean? Was Konrad still alive out there? Or did he fly out when the thing crashed... He couldn't have survived, otherwise he would have dragged me along or killed me... Or was he caught... No, he's too good for that, he likely left me for dead and ran off. The fucker. I looked at the pods, wondering why I survived. I'm nothing special, I'm not a charismatic leader like Marlow, I'm not as gentle as Henry, I'm not as handy as Crawly, nor was as smart as Bradford.

Henry was a stoner, but he was cool. He had the drugs. Pot, LSD, acid... I tried pot once. I just coughed a lot and ate shit... It was embarrassing. Aside from that however, he was always calm and as he put it, chill. Always good at cracking jokes and lightening the mood in even the worse of scenarios. He told me he would have run off to Canada to escape the draft but he thought the Canadians didn't have drugs for some reason. He was friends with the guy... I can't remember the name, I know his last name was Lavender. Marlow was the guy who taught me how to assemble satchel charges with captured vietkong munitions and mines. Ironically, he was a police officer before he enlisted, part of a bomb squad. Bradford was a bookworm from Michigan, a rich boy too. Considered himself too high class to get down in the mud but was still willing to do so if... convinced by the superiors. I'm not sure what he did but you must have really fucked up to go from college to the army if you weren't drafted. Crawly was a plumber from New York... He didn't like to talk much about his job. According to Marlow, Crawly was arrested for theft and was offered a chance to go for Vietnam or jail. And the stupid motherfucker picked Vietnam. I wonder how each of them would have reacted to the whole scenario. Marlow would have likely joined the police again... Henry would have made friends and probably looked for some hippie commune. He was good with bongos after all... Bradford would have gone to a law school... Crawly... He probably would have taken the same path as me... Or just kill himself. You know what? This is fine. Maybe this is for the best. Konrad however I... Actually, I don't know him that well. I think he was a draftee as well but he never said what his past life was like. He might as well have been a complete stranger to me. I'm just glad he ran off though, he can't be trusted around the Cornerians. I wonder if the others knew anything about Konrad. There must be something in the wreck.

I turned to Beltino. "Hey doc... Is there any chance I can... Check out the wreck?"

"Why, we already checked it all out, there's nothing left."

"I just want to see okay? There might be something you missed."

"I...Alright James, but I'm going to need you to do something for me first."

"What?"

He began to lead me out of the room and down the hall. "Well... There isn't an easy way to put this. We spent a lot of our budget trying to remake you rifle into a suitable weapon for the Cornerian army. Every soldier who had attempted to use the weapon had either dislocated, broken their shoulder or labeled the weapon as ineffective. We need you to demonstrate by teaching our soldiers how to use the weapon. If you don't, I can't prove this weapon is suitable for military use and we might go bankrupt. We need investors James, our budget is already stretched thin with at least twenty other classified projects."

"Alright, will do Beltiono. I will try my best to teach the soldiers, the process of learning how to use an m16 though that takes a while. I probably should have told you that."

"It's quite alright James, I suppose I was too eager to get some troops to use this technology. The design may be outdated but the cartridges are just as good, if not, better the conventional laser or plasma rounds."

"I agree, those energy shields are a pain in the ass. You know, I always wondered how that worked."

"What?"

"I like, thought the those shields you guys made could form a solid barrier."

"They do. But it takes an extreme amount of energy to do so which is why they are primarily used on military outposts and ships. The personal shields stop lasers by dispersing the energy along it but it doesn't form a solid barrier which is why bullets are so effective."

"But not against body armor and you can't exactly charge up a m16."

"Well, the modified ammunition you are using does this trick."

"Yea, it's just more prone to breaking you arm."

"Don't remind me. Okay James, big smile and look good for the cameras."

We had reached a door that was labeled as the firing range. He hit the button on the side and it slid open. Inside, I could see several prominent figures including General Pepper, Phillip Pheonix, Captain Sheers. Four soldiers stood by the firing range, all were wearing a kit similar to mine and carried M16s. I saluted. The general saluted back. "At ease."

We lowered our arms and Beltino began to speak. "Now gentlemen, as you remember, the m16 program was meant to be implement soldiers with these ballistic weapons in order to bypass Venomian personal shield systems and serve as a viable option in the event of the enemy using EMP devices to weaken our defenses. However, due to recent training issues, we have suspended all training programs until further notice."

Captain Sheers cut in. "Doctor Beltino please! We've already made several attempts to train soldiers with these weapons. There is-"

The general cut him off. "That's enough Captain... Please continue Beltino."

"However, this is due to improper handling of the weapon. I have been authorized to conduct one last test with James instructing these soldiers on using the weapon."

He motioned to the soldiers standing with the rifles. "James, can you instruct these soldiers how to handle this weapons system."

"Yes sir!"

I turned to the soldiers and looked them over. All of them were dogs. I looked them over, external exo suits, targeting visors, what the hell is this. "Alright, before we commence, take off your suits and helmets!"

They looked confused. "Yes, you heard me, take them off!"

They quickly deactivated the rigs and separated from them. "Good. Now, one of you give me your rifle."

The soldier on the far left gave me the gun. "Now, as you are all aware, this weapon has recoil as opposed to your laser and plasma based weapons. This is why I have to teach you have to hold a rifle."

I unloaded the magazine and pulled the charging handle. No bullet flew out and the safety is on. Good, at least they know gun safety. I quickly loaded the magazine back in. "Now, watch me when I do it."

I slowly placed my left hand on the hand guard and one on the pistol grip. I then raised it to my shoulder. "Now, when you put a rifle to your shoulder, put it on the ball of your shoulder. This will prevent the recoil from injuring your arm. What most rookies do is, they put it to their armpits. This will either brake your arm when you shoot it or launch the rifle right out of your grasp. However, this isn't just about arms as well. When you do hold the rifle, I want you to have your right foot is perpendicular to the target and your left foot is slightly twisted to a degree that feels natural to you. Lean into your rifle when you shoot as well. This will allow your body to take some of the recoil as well so it's not all going to your arm. I'll correct your posture if I have to. "

Everyone put in their earplugs and I took a pair as well. I gave the soldier back his rifle. "Now turn down range and put the weapon to your shoulder."

They all turned around. "Aim!"

They raised the rifles and stood in posture. I looked at each one, making small adjustments to their positioning. Alright, they look good now. "Fire one round!"

They all shot. Rifles barking at the same time and echoing throughout the room. "Again!"

They did so again. "Fire a burst!"

Their rifles clicked as they swapped the firing mode before they shot again. "Switch to full auto and empty the magazine!"

The rifles chattered away, bullets fell and clattered onto the ground. They eventually managed to expend the rest of their ammunition. They relaxed and checked their weapons before turning around to face the observers. Beltino spoke again. "Now, as you can see, with proper training, soldiers can be more then perfectly capable of handling these weapons. We just need to adjust our programs and teach more soldiers how to handle these weapons so the rifle may become proficient with them. I believe that if we can do so, we will have a major advantage over the Venomians once we begin to issue these weapons to more troops on a greater scale."

General Pepper nodded. "I'll have to talk with the other generals to see who will be training with these weapons."

Sheers stuttered. "Bwah- General! We cannot afford to be using such primitive weapons on the battle field! It goes agai-"

"That's enough Captain. Unless you want another incident added to your disciplinary folder, I suggest you restrain yourself."

He grumbled to himself. "Yes sir."

He then turned to Beltino. "Doctor Beltino, why don't you escort James here to his craft. I'm recall that's what he came here for. We would like to continue watching these soldiers preform basic firing exercises."

"Of course. Come on James, I'll show you the way."

We stepped out of the room and went down the hall. Captain Sheers always had it out for me since day one. The guy's a racist asshole. Doesn't like me because I'm human. He has made several attempts to have me arrested with false accusations and by appealing to the council. Every attempt to either get me arrested or kicked off the planet had failed. He even tried a petition once but it was overruled by higher ranking members of the government. I really don't like that guy but I can't say that to his face because he is still higher ranking them me. Respect the position, not the man.

* * *

The huey still looked like shit. It was in a old hanger, surrounded by lab equipment that was used to study the craft and had been mostly taken away after they realized there was nothing special about the design of the craft. Beltino stood to the side with a dog soldier for security reasons. I now observed the craft with greater care. From what I could tell, the fuel in the craft didn't explode. Something inside, likely Konrad's Flamethrower, had ruptured and exploded, spreading the napalm inside all over the backside and setting off some explosive like a grenade or satchel charge. Poor bastards. Must have been an awful way to go. Slowly being burned alive. Then again, what's the difference, it was either here or at outpost zulu.

I scrounged around, looking for anything out of the ordinary. I picked up small shards of metal and threw them out of the huey to try and clean it up a bit. The scientists did a good job picking over the huey when they were first studying it. Taking out things like the fire extinguisher or ammo cans to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. Then, I noticed something. A small section of the floor appeared to have been... Moved, somehow. It was a little hatch. I opened the little hatch and saw several objects inside. A baseball, a box of something, a carton of cigarettes, playboy magazines and... a letter? I turned around and looked at Beltino who had noticed me open the hatch. "Did you find something James?"

Shit! I don't know what's in that file but I don't think I can let Beltino find it. Think! Hey... I just got an idea. "Beltino, step away from that soldier. I want to try something really quick."

"What?"

"Just trust me. It might work but it might not."

"James, if you intend to hurt this soldier I'm afraid I cannot allow that!"

"No! The only thing he risks is making himself look stupid."

I pulled out the baseball. "What is that James?"

"A ball."

"What do you intend to test?"

"This. Fetch!"

I threw the ball to the far corner of the hangar. Instantly, the dog soldier dropped his weapon and ran after the ball. Beltino looked on with shock, trying to contemplate what was happening right before his very eyes. Alright. I quickly picked up the letter as well as the magazines and placed it in my jacket. The soldier eventually came back with the ball in his mouth. Panting loudly and wagging his tail. Beltino didn't see me take the letter and the cameras in the room couldn't have spotted me. I'm in the clear. Beltino took out a notepad and wrote something down and I left the helicopter. "Wow James... I... I don't even know ho- What is that?"

"What?"

"That thing sticking out of your jacket?"

Shit! The guard had picked up his blaster again and stared at me, as if he was daring me to make the next move. I looked down and saw that a small sliver of paper stuck out. "I... It's embarrassing Beltino."

"What is it James."

"Porn."

I pulled out a magazine and opened it. The pinup unfolded and fell to the floor, giving the soldier and Beltino a perfect view. The soldier let the ball fall out of his mouth and doctor's face went red. "Oh my."

* * *

Turns out, that box was a cooler with a twelve bottles of coke. After the incident with the soldier and the ball. I had given Beltino one of the bottles for study. If it were pepsi, I would have given him the whole pack. They ran some tests on me that day. Checking my health and fixing the collar before they ran tests to see what effect I had on the Cornerians which would cause them to act so out of the ordinary. They had me pet some of the staff members and play fetch to see what I was doing to them. I was also forced to make a makeshift cat toy out of the feathers of one of the employees and some loose twine for a cat to play with. Basically, any common trope I could think of with animals. I also was forced to relinquish one of the magazines to the doctors so they could... 'study' the anatomy of the human female and 'read' the articles. Aside from that, nothing much else and I was released after a few hours. I was just waiting at the tram platform for a tram. The platform was mostly empty save for the two soldiers that stood nearby watching over me. I had gotten past security and everyone else. No one suspected a thing about the envelope in my jacket. I looked at my watch, three forty two. I had taken out one of the playboy magazines and did my best not to look at the girls as I read the interviews. Believe it or not, this stuff is very intriguing. This guy I'm reading about, Martin Luther King Jr. is a black civil rights activist and he's actually doing a pretty damn good job at inspiring others. Sure is is getting attacked and arrested but hey, you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. Hell, if this guy was a politician, I might vote for him. Then, someone in front of me coughed. I look up and... Shit, it's Sheers. I set down the magazine, stood up and saluted him. "Sir!"

He sneered at me. "So, you think you can humiliate me, huh?"

He paces about. "You think... You can just walk in here and take whatever you want... Don't you?"

"No sir!"

He growled and punched me in the stomach. I almost fell over but I didn't "Get this through your fucking mind skinner."

He grabbed my collar. "I don't care how long it takes or what it takes. But I will get you off this planet, one way or another. Do you understand that?"

"Yes sir."

He snickered. "That all you can say? Huh? Yes sir... No sir... God, you really are a dumb piece of shit... I can't believe what the General or the council could possible see in you or your primitive mongrel race. Tell me... What do you think they see?"

"I don't know sir!"

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME! You know what they're thinking, don't you! You've poisoned them all! Used your mind powers to influence their decisions! Well I'm not going to fall as easily as they are. You get me ape!"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir, Yes sir, YES SIR, FUCK OFF SIR! You want to tell me that huh?"

He shoved me. "You want to hit me don't you. Talk back... Get revenge don't you. I wouldn't be surprised. You small primitive brain is probably telling you to do so. Perhaps that's what the council and the general want to see in our troops. Savagery! Unlike anything the civilized system has ever seen."

He smiled. "You're even worse then those apes James. At least they can pose an actual threat to Lylat, unlike your filthy human race."

He shoved me into the floor. "Ta ta!"

And with that, he left. I stood back up and recomposed myself. Captain Sheers.. What an asshole! All he does is bitch all day long about the smallest things. Fuckin asshole. I'd love to kill him one day. If he were a traitor, the first thing I would do is put one right between his eyes. That will solve a good deal of my headaches.

I stepped back into the dorm room with eleven bottles of coke under my arm, three playboy magazines in my jacket and a box of cigarettes in my pocket. None of the girls were back yet. Good, this works in my favor. I put the coke into my locker and took the file and magazines out of my jacket. I ripped off the plastic covering of the letter and opened it. My god... It's a letter about Konrad! By Captain Marlow! And there are... Oh, god, I think I'm gonna be-

I ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. God, those pictures... What the fuck did Konrad do!

I composed myself and flushed the toilet before going back to the table. On it, the scattered photos laid by the letter. I picked it up...

I , Captain Marlow Benson, am requesting again, that _Sargent Konrad_ be removed from the 21st rescue and reconnaissance division (Foxtrot), dishonorably discharged from the army and court marshaled. His mental state has clearly been effecting the combat effectiveness of the unit in addition to the psych other men in the unit. He is violent, compulsive and extremely reckless with absolutely no regard for the Geneva convention. He has violated the laws of war several times in the killing of innocent civilians, actively disobeying orders and killing prisoners of war in the most brutal manners imaginable. While other platoon commanders may let these actions slide due to the fog of war, I simply cannot overlook his cruelty and insubordination as he actively goes out of his way to attack NVA strong points which has resulted in several casualties in our unit and the loss of mission critical supplies. Many men in the unit fear him for his violent tendencies and his occasional drunken assaults on other men. He lowers the morale of the soldiers and hampers their combat effectiveness. He is a disgraceful, sadistic and a complete piece of shit. I want him out!

I looked at the photos, all of them had been taken without Konrad's knowledge because he was never facing the camera in any of them. He had strung up people and gutted them, shoved them into tiger pits and burned them, strapped claymores to them and forced them into rat tunnels, images of men who had been lined up against a wall and shot. One even showed a picture of him shooting a man in the head just as he pulled the trigger and the bullet flew out the other side of the man's skull. What the fuck is wrong with this guy? And he's fucking out there. Probably sneaking around the city, killing people and hiding them in the sewers because he a fucked up psychopath! Or maybe, he's working with the Venomians because these Cornerians aren't a race of warmongering pricks! Oh god. Now that's a thought. In fact, he probably would work with them. They are the closest things to humans this system's got... Physically. Shit! This is even worse then I suspected. The only thing worse then some wannabe war hero is a murderer.

I heard the sound of the door beeping. Shit! They're back! I quickly scooped of the evidence and ran into the bathroom, making sure to lock it behind me. Then I heard it slide open. "Oh James, I've got a surprise for you!"

It's just Miyu. "Uh, just a second! I'm on the can Miyu!"

"Well come out James! I want to show you something."

Shit shit shit! What do I do! I held the pictures in my hand. I can't let people find out about this! It could ruin my chances of getting home! It's the evidence Sheers would need to get me kicked off the planet and label the species as primitive savages. I quickly tore the pictures and letters and shoved it in the toilet before flushing it. That evidence, dies here! It went down without an incident. "Alright Miyu! I'm coming out!"

I exited the room and... Where the hell is- OH GOD! She tackled me to the floor and began to giggle. "Well, what is this James?"

She dropped one of the magazines in front of me. I could feel my face burning. "Nothing Miyu. Don't worry, I just read it for the interviews."

She stood off me. "Well then. Care to tell me about one of them?"

"Sure, there was one they were doing about a civil rights activist back home. A guy called Martin Luther King Jr. He was leading protests for equal rights for all races back home."

"Really now. Did you also see... Ms November's nips?"

"NO!"

She turned me over and sat on my chest, using one of her fingers to push my chin up so I was looking into her eyes. Oh god, I think I have an erection! "Come on now. You don't really think I would fall for that now would you? I know boys. There's nothing to be ashamed of here. But pictures can only get you so much. Why don't you get a taste of the real thing."

She took my hands and put them on her sides. "Miyu, stop!"

"No."

"Please Miyu, this is extremely inappropriate!"

"Why! Is it because I'm not human? I'm not good enough for you! Because you'll feel disgusted? What!"

"No! It's not at all like that. I'm just... Saving myself for marriage!"

"Huh... Really now."

She leaned in. "You you say that, but your body says otherwise."

She reached back and grabbed my crotch, giving it a squeeze, making me close my eyes. "Come on soldier, show me what you got."

I could feel her lean in close. _"Come on G.I. Tell me your secrets."_

Wait, that isn't Miyu! _I opened my eyes, it was dark again and... Oh god... This isn't real, I can't be here! I'm not in a rat tunnel, I'm not in a rat tunnel! "Tell me what they are planning G.I!"_

 _NO NO NO NO NO! THIS ISN'T REAL I'M NOT HERE, THIS ISN'T REAL!_

Wake up James!

 _LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!_

 _"TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW JAMES!"_

 _HELP! HELP! I'M NOT HERE! THIS IS IN MY HEAD! PLEASE! GET ME OUT!_

JAMES! WAKE UP!

 _"SPILL YOUR SECRETS G.I OR WE'LL SPILL YOUR GUTS!"_

 _GET ME OUT!_

PLEASE JAMES! GET UP!

 _"TELL US!"_

 _NO NO NO NO NO!_

PLEASE! WAKE UP JAMES!

 _PLEASE! GET ME OUT! I'M NOT HERE! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! I NEVER WANTED THIS! PLEASE!_

 _"TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW!"_

 _STOP! PLEASE STOP! YOUR'RE NOT REAL! I'M NOT ON EARTH! YOU CAN'T HURT ME ANYMORE! JUST STOP!_

 _"Bring out one of his friends, that will get him to talk."_

 _PLEASE HELP! MY NAME IS JAMES! I'M A SOLDIER IN THE U.S ARMY! I WAS STUDYING TO BECOME A JOURNALIST AT THE UNIVERSITY OF BOULDER COLORADO! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!_

 _You know what you did James!_

 _IT WASN'T MY FUALT!_

 _YOU DID THIS TO US!_

 _I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!_

 _YOU DID THIS! THIS IS YOUR FUALT! YOUR FUALT!_

JAMES! STOP!

 _YOU'VE KILLED US JAMES! YOU'VE LEAD US INTO HELL AND NOW CAN'T GET OUT!_

 _I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS!_

 _WELL TOO FUCKING LATE JAMES!_

 _PLEASE! JUST STOP!_

 _YOU WILL PAY JAMES! YOU HEAR US! YOU WILL PAY!_

 _GO AWAY! STAY AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! I CAN'T!_

Please James... Come back...

* * *

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with school work and trying to come up with something to write. I don't really want to post any filler pieces here unless it's for the sake of world building. I've rewritten my dreamkeepers fic and I'll be working on faux fox. Take care you all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The crash

* * *

Entry #1

I can't remember much right now. In fact everything is a bit hazy so I'll just write some things down to see if I can jog my memory. I am private James Spaniel, serial number 100382. I am 23 years old, I served in Corneria, 32nd rapid deployment shock troops. Our carrier ship was attacked by Venomians and I escaped with a few pals of mine in a drop pod. I think there were 3 other guys with me but their bodies were vaporized by the explosion and what ever was left was turned into ashes by the fire. I can hardly tell them apart from the torn and blackened wreck. I'm armed and I have some provisions that was in my pack as well as what I could salvage from the wreck. I saw a city in the distance. I'm about 4 miles out, I'll make my way there and try to figure out what is going on here.

* * *

I've been scouting it out with my binoculars. From what it looks like, the people down there aren't Cornerian. Apparently, this place is Detroit which proves I've been transported to another planet or something like that. I'm not sure how but this place is really freaky. The citizens all look the same from what I can tell. They also seem to have the same alphabet as we do and they are capable of speaking Cornerian. So far, I've seen these ape like beings but they don't seem to be a part of the Venomian alliance. The weirdest part though is the fact they have dogs here and they're being lead around on leashes. I don't know why but those dogs don't look right. I don't know what is going to happen if I approach so I'm just going to leave my gun in the bag. But I'm going to leave my baster in my belt holster just in case something happens. Hopefully, I don't have to kill anyone.

End of entry

* * *

I walked through the crowded streets. All of these ape people stopped to look at me. Some cooed and did the weird pet talk thing, looked at me with disgust, or simply ignored me. The dogs either growled or barked at me in some primal demonstration of aggression, only to be tugged back on their leashes. This was horrifying. The city was quite ugly, nothing like Corneria. Everything appeared to be dull and grey. The smell from the cars and trash filled the air. It was horrible. How could anyone stand to live here?

Eventually, I made it to some shopping mall. Something was really fucking wrong here. I could see some of these animals wearing what looked like vests, boots and belts made from leather and fur coats! What the fuck! In front, I noticed some hippie protesters holding up signs, chanting fur is murder. This is probably the only time I'll support hippies. This was quite disturbing. They saw me. "THERE'S ONE!"

Wait what? One came over with a bucket of red paint. "HOW'S IT FEEL TO BE A MURDERER!"

I was splashed with the red paint. Dumb shits, don't they know I-

They began to surround me. Oh shit! "Wait! I-"

They grabbed me and began to tear my fur off, revealing the skin. I screamed in pain.

* * *

I opened my crusty eyes. What happened? I lifted my head off the desk. A half empty bottle of rum and a full ash tray sat in front of me. My journal lay with a half finished entry and a little alcohol on the page... I need to stop drinking.

* * *

APRIL FOOLS


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Forgiveness

* * *

 _Entry log 33_

 _It's been two weeks and Miyu's starting to worry me. Last time we actually talked was when she molested me and gave me a seizure. Apparently, she was on cat nip during the time so it wasn't exactly intentional but still. Now, she refuses to talk to me and has been actively avoiding me. Her friends say she feels guilty about causing it but that doesn't really help. The worst part is the fact they seem to be shunning her for what she did and people have been giving her shit for jumping at me. Something about a pack hierarchy that dictates friendship dynamics or something like that. Apparently, I unknowingly indoctrinated myself into their group when I got to the dorm and introduced myself and became an official member of this group. All I know is, she violated the pack rules by trying to rape me and now she's been booted out. Usually, it's pretty hard to get kicked out of a pack so it's something people get made fun of. They stated this was one of Miyu's many embarrassing mishaps and that they've had enough of her shit. With her being the rebellious type and all, I think they are telling the truth._

 _The doc ran a few scans on my to make sure my brain was alright, said he wanted to make sure I wasn't degenerating because of the portal here. I checked out okay but he said I should come back in the event something else happens to me. My psychiatrist told me I was suffering from PTSD and Miyu must had triggered it when she climbed on top of me. All I needed to do was get some rest and try not to stress myself too much. I told her how I really felt about Miyu and what was happened so she could help me out. She said I should find a way to prove there are no hard feelings. Spend some time with her and just have fun. If I can prove to the rest that she is trustworthy, they may accept her back into the pack. Not sure how I'll do that though. Miyu likes guns so... I go with that and figure out what to do from there. Maybe I should take her to a shooting range some time. Get some beers, some guns and go nuts. But that may not even work. I'm going out with Fox, Bill and Falco to get some drinks tonight. I'll figure out what to do from there._

* * *

Fox, Bill and Falco were alright. We had occupied a small section of a parking garage and Falco had acquired some of the good stuff. The heavy stuff like whiskey and moonshine. To add to the mix, I brought some cigarettes and a playboy magazine. I took a sip of the whiskey, it burned as it went down. Fox and Falco sat on their cars, blasting music and getting shitfaced. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag and letting it warm me up. I finished it off and threw it onto the floor, stomping it out. Alright, it's time to ask that question. I stood up and went over to fox who was ogling over some of the playboy magazines I had given them. He looked up. "Oh, hey James. Man, you were right. Human girls are hot!"

"Don't you have a girlfriend already?"

"Yea, but this... this is something else. Bit heavy on the reading material but this is still good."

"Right... Say, Fox, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What does Miyu like?"

"She like?"

"Yea, you know. Hobbies, things... You know."

"Well, I can think of a few things."

"Like?"

"Drinks, sex and guns."

"Anything else?"

"No... Why are you asking?"

"Just- I-"

He perked up and shut off the music, causing the others to stop and turn their attention to us. Falco came over. "Man, what are you doin Fox? We were listening to that!"

"Hang on Falco, just one second. James has something he want to do with Miyu."

"Really? Shit man, I thought you just had a seizure going with her. Back for round two?"

I shook my head. "No, no it's not like that at all. It's about... You know."

Bill came over. "Is this about her getting kicked out of our pack and being harassed?"

"Yea, I feel like shit for what happened. Planned on taking her to a shooting range to cheer her up but that would be to simple."

"Seriously, after all that, you are still willing to forgive her? Just like that?"

"Look, I know she screwed up. I agree, she over stepped her boundaries. But I'm not going to hold onto that for the rest of my life. She is still a good person whether you people accept it or not."

"So are you going to have sex with her?"

"What! No! It's... I want things to go back to the way they were, that's it. Is Miyu the camping type?"

"Not... I'm not sure actually."

"I think I might take her hunting."

"Wait, really?"

"Yea, the break is here, might as well get her off the planet and let her get away from everything if she wants. I loved hunting and fishing back home, it's relaxing. Maybe she might like it as well."

"Ha, you and your weird human customs."

"Whatever. Beats sitting in a dark room and jerking off all day."

"Hey, I don't do it all day."

We could hear the sound of footsteps. "Hey! What the fuck are you kids doing here!"

Falco turned around. "Shit, we need to get goin man!"

The quickly got in their cars and I hopped on as well. Only to fall out as Fox gunned the engine. They sped off without me and I quickly ducked away behind a car. I could hear the security guards moving, their steps echoing through the parking garage. "Fucking kids! Can't believe this shit! Why can't we just get some proper shutters, not this stupid bar crap!"

"Can it Braxton! I'll call it in."

"Yea, whatever."

I peaked over the car I was hiding by. Two security guards had come down. A pig and a raccoon wearing blue outfits. I looked around. Shit shit! I need a way out! I looked around. There was a exit on the far end of the structure. If I could make a break for it, they shouldn't be able to catch me. I readied myself. Okay. They turned around. GO! I bolted for the door. The two guards obviously heard me. "Hey! GET BACK HERE!"

I slammed the door open and shut it behind me. Alright no-

I found myself on the floor, dazed and out of it. Someone had hit me in the face. A fox and a dog smiled smugly, both wore jackets which could conceal their faces. I could feel blood pouring out of my nose. Shit. The guards burst through the door and stopped. "Hey, what the fuck is going on here!"

The dog laughed. "Get back in there and pretend you didn't see any of this."

"Man, fuck that! This guy's got to answer to what was going down in that garage."

The fox pulled out a blaster. "Back off."

The two security guards looked at each other before shutting the door. The fox looked at me, taking a moment to put his blaster under my chin to look at my face. "Well, look who it is. James Tanner the human himself. This will be easier than I thought."

The dog laughed. "Yea, no fucking kids to deal with. Especially not that McCloud's kid. Don't have to worry about his dad now."

The fox stood back. "Get up."

I didn't move. He fired the blaster next to my head. "GET UP!"

I stood up, carefully. Study them, get ready. These guys don't seem like they have much experience with this type of stuff. I just stood their, looking submissive. The fox came close with his baster drawn, the dog stood back. Big mistake. I just stood there, doing nothing. The fox waved his pistol to the side. "Now, walk. Nice and easy."

I didn't do anything and he put the gun to my head. "I-"

I ducked and grabbed his gun, making sure to knock him back into his friend, dazing him. I ripped the blaster out of his hands and bashed him across the face with it. The dog, not knowing any better, lunged for me and I shot him through the heart. He staggered backwards before he crumpled over. The fox screamed. "RON! NO!"

He got on his knees and started to cry. "Fuck, FUCK!"

I put the blaster to his head and shot him. He slumped over his friend. Wait, I didn't- What have I done. I took a few steps back and ran.

* * *

I don't know how I got here. I just.. Ran and ran. Like a scared kid. I wasn't sure what I was going to do now. I just... I know I train for this shit but... FUCK! I threw up again. The taste of bile in my mouth was strong. I can't believe it. I... Why am I so shocked? I mean. I knew it was either me or them but. SHIT! What the hell do I tell the general! I leaned against the wall. "This isn't easy isn't it?"

"What?"

I pulled out the blaster and aimed it at the figure who simply held his arms up. I couldn't see him, it was too dark to tell who it was. "Easy James. No need for hostilities."

That sounds like... "Konrad?"

"Yea it's me, who else could it be?"

"I thought you died!"

"Well, I don't die easy. You know that but you won't accept it."

"I... I know what you did Konrad."

"Of course you do. You would know best. Saw what you did to those two thugs. Quite a nasty piece of work, I'm almost impressed."

"Your worse than me you fucker."

"We aren't so different James. Maybe I made you this way. Perhaps the war hit you harder than you like to admit. Then again... Maybe you were born to play this role."

"What are you doing here? What do you want?"

He was silent for a moment. "The same thing you want."

"What?"

"The truth."

"The truth about what?"

He remained silent. "Come find me James. I'll be on Fortuna. I'll call you when you get there."

He began to walk away. "Wait, Konrad!"

Konrad turned the corner and I tried to follow, only to stumble over and land face first on the pavement. I sat there. Konrad... He's alive god damn it! I quickly sat up. What am I going to do? I sat there for what felt like hours. I picked up my phone and called the General.

* * *

Investigators photographed the scene as police officers sealed off the area. They were going over the evidence and what had happened there. I told them it was a case of self defense and gave them the blaster pistol as proof of this. They believed me but simply wanted to make sure there wasn't any foul play involved. Someone from high up wanted me dead. I just don't know who.

I had called the general to report the incident. Needless to say, he was very distressed by my actions and came quickly. He stood by me, eating a lollipop as he watched the police go to work. I had explained what I could but it just wasn't good enough.

"You know, it isn't exactly going to be easy to defend your actions. You realize that right James."

"I understand General. It's just... I had no choice, they came right at me."

"You shot the fox point blank in the back of the head James. That wasn't self defense, that was murder."

"He was very attached to his friend general. If I didn't finish the job, he wouldn't be coming after me for a paycheck, it would be for revenge."

"Still, you should have restrained him instead of executing him, he could have had valuable information."

He shook his head and stared at the crime scene. "What are we going to do with you James. It's one incident after another for you isn't it."

"Yep. I'm just walking bad luck."

"This will cause a lot of publicity you know that?"

"I understand General."

He sighed. "You might have to leave the planet for a few days until we sort this out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

I stopped... Okay, this could be it. Just tell him. "General? I have a question."

"What is it James."

"Can you send me to Fortuna? I'd like to go there for a huntin trip over the break"

"Fortuna? Why would you want to go there?"

"It's... It will feel like home. The jungle. I know, it's strange to want to go back to a place I have very bad memories with but I think it'll help me get over my past experiences and lay low until the heat dies down."

"I-"

He was silent for a moment. "Damn, I'll arrange for transport to take you to a military base there. The sooner you leave the better."

"Gr- wait what?"

"The press already found us out."

I turned around to see a car quickly speed off. "Shit! How long do I have?"

"Not long. I'll get you back to your school. Pack quickly and get out before people notice you."

* * *

The soldiers dropped me off at the academy and waited at the front as I ran back in to grab my belongings. I scanned my key card to the dorm and it slid open. Every student from the dorm was in the living room, watching the news about my little homicide. Yet again, media has managed to reveal something the people weren't supposed to know. Going on about how I had killed two thugs in an alley way and adding their stupid commentary to it like the self righteous assholes they are. Fucking reporters and stupid fucking T.V. This never would have happened back- Wait, never mind.

I slipped past unnoticed and ran to my dorm. Okay, if Miyu is there, ask her to come. I slid the card and opened the door. Miyu sat on the bed reading comics. She was startled by my sudden appearance. "James I-"

I went over and opened my locker. "Miyu, I understand you've been getting a lot of shit for the past few days for... the incident. I know it's not exactly my fault but I'm sorry this is happening to you. To prove that I hold no hard feelings, I'm offering you a chance to join me on a hunting trip to Fortuna."

"Wait, you would really trust me to join you? Even after what happened?"

I grabbed my rucksack. "Yep, I really do. You're a good person Miyu. I'll feel better if you came along so we can fix anything between us. If you don't want to come or can't, I'll completely understand. If you want to come, we have to leave now or we will miss the flight"

She was silent as I grabbed the packed the rest of my kit, spare clothes and radio. All set and ready to go. I turned around, Miyu stood behind me with a packed bag. "I'm ready."

* * *

I looked down at Corneria through the window of the dorm room I was given aboard the C.S.S Defender, a Cornerian transport ship that usually made runs between Corneria and a few outposts in the defense stations they had . I can't believe it... I'm the first human to go to space and an alien world as well. Seeing just how insignificant the planet is compared to the rest of the universe is really frightening. Just a ball of rock and life floating in the middle of space. Never imagined I would go to space. It's beautiful up here. The ride up the to the Defender from a transport ship was quite something. Watching everything fade away as we climbed up through the atmosphere and into space.

The general was surprised when I showed up to the base with Miyu. When I told him what we wanted to do and he decided to agree but under very strict circumstances. We were to be monitored by two armed guards at all times to make sure we wouldn't try anything down there. Shela and raccoon soldier named Herber volunteered to do so. We were not allowed to have intimate moments with each other no matter what. Most importantly, we would follow orders when we were given them no matter what. If we fucked it up, we would be reprimanded and be set under house arrest for the rest of the holiday. Not the best way to go out. Before we left however, he said he was going to give me a present once we landed on the planet. Not sure what he wanted to give me but I can only assume it requires a lot of responsibility to handle.

I had called the others prior to leaving the planet. Told them that I was okay and that I would be leaving the planet for a bit with Miyu. Didn't tell them where I would go but they seemed to get what I was doing. Turns out, I was also kicked out of the group because I killed those two guys. I was angry but I eventually calmed down enough to talk it out. I made a deal with Fox about letting us back into the pack. He said, so long as we didn't fail the general, we would both be let back into the pack. Can't blame him for being so hesitant, having a killer and a rapist in your friendship circle doesn't exactly seem like a good idea.

I should have a talk with Miyu, make sure she's holding up okay. I took one last look into space before going back into the ship's hallway. It was quiet for the most part. Most of the troops congregated in the recreational areas of the ship and others were stationed at their posts. The occasional janitorial robot or guard came down this hallway but other than that, nothing. I knocked on the door to Miyu's room and waited for a bit. I heard noises from the other side before Miyu came to the door in a set of white pajamas, looking disheveled and tired. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were sleeping."

"Yea, well I was."

"Sorry, I'll come ba-"

"No, just tell me now. Lets just get this over with."

"I wanted to know if you were okay."

"That's it?"

"Yea. Just... See how you were holding up."

"Well, it has been a shitty few weeks so you tell me."

"Okay, point taken. I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help."

"I... Yes. Come in with me. I'd like you to pet me."

"Alright."

Her bags laid piled in a corner of her room, the bed sheets were messy and her clothes were carelessly tossed into a pile on the foot at her bed. I sat down on the bed and Miyu laid her head on my lap. I started to scratch her ears and neck... She purred softly and quietly as she nuzzled into me. "God, there's nothing in this universe that is quite like this James. You have those magic hands. I wish I could stay like this forever."

I kept silent and petted her. "You know James, I never realized how selfish I could be at times. At first, I blamed you for having a seizure. I thought you were just over reacting and being selfish. I was mad at you for a few days. But when everyone began to turn against me..."

She turned over so I could get her back. "I began to rethink my actions. It took me some time to eventually blame myself for what happened. So I'm going clean. I'm going to try to stop smoking catnip and... Try to get my act together. Maybe I'll go to counseling and see it I can get some help."

She shifted her body so I was getting her belly. "That's why I was sent to the academy you know? Too much fighting and fucking. Making my parents look bad. They're a couple of bankers back home. Daddy's little girl didn't want to follow in their footsteps and actively brings shame to family name. Needed to straighten her out so she would have a future in this universe. Don't know about now. It's been a while since I've talked to them. I doubt they'd want to talk to me though."

Miyu squirmed and I let off a bit and she stretched before settling back down. "You know what's strange James? You came from a life that's such a far cry from this one and yet... You've adapted so nicely. It's like you were born on Corneria and grew up there. In a world you could have never imagined."

She sighed. "I came from Zoness. It's another planet in the Lylat system that's under the Cornerian alliance. It's a nice planet. It's mostly ocean and but there are small islands everywhere there. That place is mainly populated by cats. You know that right?"

I kept quiet, just letting her ramble on. "Really miss it. Corneria is just not the same. I can't... I don't feel like I belong here at all. The people here are so much more different then the people back home. The only person who really understood me was Fay and now..."

She sat up and leaned into me. "I really glad I still have you James. I mean, I haven't exactly treated you the best but... I'm glad you gave me another chance to make things right. I won't let you down again, I promise."

Miyu hugged me. "You know, all this petting and talking has got me... Tired. I think I'm going... to..."

She fell asleep, purring softly. I carefully unwrapped her arms from my body and laid her on the bed. "Good night Miyu."

* * *

 **Sorry, I haven't got around to posting chapters for this fanfiction. I've been busy and it's hard to think of something to write here. In the mean time, I'll be working on my night in the woods fanfiction. You people can still check out my other stuff like the Armello, dreamkeepers or Zootopia fanfics I've got. Take care.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Welcome to Fortuna

* * *

 _I awoke in the middle of a thick jungle with a pistol in my hand. Around me, I heard ghostly voices and outlines of men running through. I could hear gunfire but nothing was happening. Footsteps formed from nothing and dust was kicked up by no one. Then, I heard something... Jets._

 _The jungle burned around me, lit up as the jets passed overhead, releasing their deadly payloads. Now I could see the men as burning gel covered them, outlining their forms as they ran to and fro. They began to fall and to convulse violently on the floor. Eventually the figures stopped moving, bodies laid scattered about, covered with sticky, burning napalm. Konrad came out of the jungle covered in napalm, he was laughing. "You remember the jungle don't you? You remember every second of it... You aren't afraid of the this James... Your miles away from your friends and realities away from your home and yet... You haven't pissed your pants yet."_

 _I raised my pistol at him. "What the fuck do you want Konrad."_

 _He laughed and came over. "You think that will hurt me? You think you can kill me with that."_

 _Konrad began to laugh manically and he guided my hand so that the pistol was pointing directly at his head. "Well go on soldier. Do it."_

 _I shook, I couldn't do it, I couldn't pull the trigger. I felt... I didn't feel right. I couldn't see his face, it was burning. He snarled. "DO IT! EAT EVERYTHING THAT'S ON YOUR PLATE SOLDIER! FUCKING SHOOT!"_

 _I pulled the trigger and he staggered backwards. There was a hole in his head but he seemed to be fine. Who was I kidding, he's covered in napalm and he's just fine. He snarled. "You're fucking weak James. You told the V.C where fire base Zulu was and they came for us. And when you came back, you called an airstrike to cover everything up! Your going to burn just like the rest of us!"_

 _The dead soldiers that were around me came back to life. The screamed as the ran at me. They grabbed me, spreading the burning gel to me. The napalm covered my body as I shrieked in agony._

* * *

I woke up itching, like my skin was on fire. What the hell! I jumped out of the bed and ran into the showers. I jumped in and turned it on, the water washed over me again. It took minutes before the icy water soothed my skin once again. Fuck, that must be hives or some shit. Crap, I forgot lotion and those pills, I hope the base on Fortuna has meds, otherwise I'll have to pray I don't have another attack again. But Konrad... What did he mean I told the V.C where where fire base Zulu was I would never... Ugh... My head...What?

I... I remember, that V.C he... He tortured me to the point where I told them how to infiltrate the hill. When I escaped and got there, the V.C were over running the base. So I called in an airstrike and destroyed everything. I... How did I forget a thing like that?

No.. I wouldn't... I... Did I? I felt something running out of my nose and I touched it. Blood. I... I... no, Konrad did it. I remember now, we were both captured. He was higher ranking so the tourtured him till he broke. He told them everything and he called him the airstrike. That's why I blamed him in that one dream. He wants to pin the blame on me! That son of a bitch!

I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I need some new underwear, I accidentally wore it into the shower. I went back to my pack and opened it. My clothes were neatly piled in. I took out a fresh pair and... I don't remember packing that. There was the vanilla envelope inside the bag. I reached in and picked it up. It was Konrad's personnel file. My hands shook as I held it... I felt so... Angry just holding it. I shoved it back in the bag. I didn't want to look at it.

* * *

Fortuna was a jungle planet that was barely inhabited by Corneria. There were a few military bases where Cornerian soldiers were stationed but aside from that, not to many people lived on the planet. It was a lush planet with great natural resources but it was rather dangerous for them to hang around. I read news articles of dangerous creatures that roamed the planet and Venomian soldiers which would carry out raids on Cornerian bases. That's why the General told me to stay within the safe areas and the two guards to watch over us. I stood on the landing strip holding my bags and staring at the dark jungle. Miyu lagged behind, having just woken up and told to pack.

A Cornerian soldier stood in front of me with a holo-communicator and a large box. I went over and saluted the soldier. "Reporting."

The soldier nodded and turned on the communicator. "General Pepper, cadet Tanner is here."

A hologram of the general appeared. "Ahhh, good. I hope your trip to Fortuna went well James?"

"It did sir. Miyu and I made it without any incidents."

"Good. Now, I'm sure you are aware of the dangers of Fortuna am I correct?"

"Yes sir. I know what Fortuna is like. I've read the news papers and reports on the creatures and the Venomian saboteurs on the planet."

He nodded. "You seem to have an understanding the dangers of the planet so I won't bother to lecture you. I'll leave that job to your escorts. Now, the box on the table. Please open it."

I did so, opening the clasps and looking inside. A black, polymer Remington 870 sat inside on foam padding. It was a mean looking gun with it's short barrel and pistol grip. Perfect for tearing people apart. I picked it up and held it carefully, inspecting the powerful weapon. I looked at the General and he smiled. "As you can see. I've provided you with a remake of your shotgun. It's more powerful the your old shotgun with special buckshot ammunition and slugs. If you go out into the jungle, stop by the quarter master and they'll give you some shotgun shells. Consider this a... field test for the shotgun. Do well and we just might see further usage of this weapon in the future."

"Thank you sir, I don't know how to thank you."

He laughed. "Perhaps you could bring me back a trophy from you hunt."

Wait. "Sir, you want me to use this for hunting?"

"Well, you requested a shotgun did you not?"

"Sir. With all due respect, this is a combat shotgun, not a hunting shotgun. I won't be able to hit anything. The barrel is to short and it's a pistol grip, not a stock. I'll probably break my nose trying to shoot down anything."

He was silent as he thought. "Then, consider this weapon a self defense one and forget about hunting. I guess it's best if you didn't accidentally shoot down an extremely rare creature by accident. Our scientists would probably give you an earful."

I looked at the gun... This was Konrad's, he hit me with it. I know it. "I understand sir. I'll be careful and use this gun only if necessary."

He smiled. "Good. Now, I've got to deal with the press right now and make plans. You have fun with your friend okay?"

"Wait, what about Miyu? Doesn't she get a weapon sir?"

"Don't worry about her, she'll be issued a blaster soon enough. I just wanted to show you what you'll be working with. After all, if I told you I had a surprise for you, you would probably loose sleep trying to guess what it was."

"I understand sir."

"Good."

The communicator shut off and the soldier left, taking the case with him. My radio cracked. "Ahhhh. Fortuna. Feels like Vietnam doesn't it?"

Konrad. I looked around and answered the radio. "Konrad please-  
"The heat, humidity... That jungle. The only thing your missing is some VC to shoot at."

"Konrad. What do you want?"

He was quiet. I tried again. "Konrad, are you there?"

"Who are you talking to?"

I turned around and saw Miyu standing behind me looking rather concerned. "Uhhh. No one...Just talking to myself."

"Who's Konrad?"

"He... Don't worry about it. Lets go."

I turned around and began to walk towards the base. Miyu ran beside me. "James, what's going on, who is that."

"I... It's better if you didn't know Miyu."

"Why not?"

"Konrad is a... He's dangerous."

"Should I be concerned he's on the same planet as us?"

"I... I'll try to tell you later okay?"

"Why not now?"

"It's... Dangerous okay? Just-Wait. Please."

"Dangerous how?"

"He... He's done things that make the Venomains look like saints. I'll tell you about it later just... Keep it to yourself okay?"

"Okay James. I'll be quiet but I expect a honest answer."

"Thank you."

She looked down and saw that wicked black gun. "Wow, is that-"

"Yep. The general gave me it."

"Can I hold it?"

"Alright."

I carefully gave her the shotgun and she held it. "It's kind of heavy."

"Well, that just goes to show it packs a punch."

"So you humans hunt with these..."

"It's a shotgun. A remington 870 and no, we don't hunt with combat shotguns."

"Then what do you hunt with?"

"Hunting shotguns."

"Oh har har."

"No, serious. The barrels of hunting shotguns are longer and they have stocks you rest against your shoulder. This is more... Close quarters combat and tight spaces."

"What about me? Don't I get one?"

"Nope. The general said you would be getting a blaster."

"Awww, no fair."

"Hey, at least it's lighter then what I've got. Especially with all the shells I'll have to load into it."

"Hmmmm. Still though, I'm missing out."

"You won't be. Not after this trip."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We are going hiking."

"Hiking?"

"Yep. What did you think we were going to do? Hang around the base all day?"

"I-"

"There aren't any resorts out here Miyu... There's only the jungle."

"Damn it."

"What?"

She whined. "I hate the jungle, it's hot and humid out here. There are bugs everywhere and the ground is muddy. It's just gross."

"Eh, get it together Miyu. We won't be leaving this place for the next week and a half. Besides, if you get deployed here..."

"Ugh. I hate the new training course they have. Why do they make us crawl through mud and waddle through water. It sucks."

"Well, it feels like the one I had to endure back home. If I could do it, so can you."

"Well you don't have fur. That mud gets stuck in your fur and its a pain to clean out."

"Skin can be annoying as well. If I don't wash it, I'll start getting acne and pimples."

"Do you have to use a bunch of shampoo when you wash yourself? Do you fell like you gained twenty pounds afterwards? Does your skin frizz up like fur? Does your skin clog the drain? No? Then you have nothing to complain about."

"Alright, point made, fur is harder to deal with."

"Good boy."

She leaned in and tried to nuzzle me but I jumped back. She realized this and looked at the floor dejected. "Sorry. I forgot."

"It's alright. Just try to be careful alright."

I looked up to see a old German shepherd approaching us. Captain Witter, he was in charge of this base. I tapped Miyu and stood up straight, saluting the officer. "Sir!"

Miyu noticed this and mimicked my actions. The general laughed. "At ease cadets. You aren't under my command yet."

We lowered our arms and the Captain extended a hand. "Captain Alfred Witter but you can just call me Witter."

I took his hand. "James Tanner Mr. Witter."

He nodded and he extended his hand to Miyu who shook it. "Miyu Lynx Mr. Witter."

The captain laughed. "Oh James. You're already making a good impression on her. Keep it up and I probably think she's already in the army by the time your vacation is over."

Miyu giggled and I nodded. "Thank you Mr. Witter. We'll just be headed to the dorm and then I'll make a stop by the quarter master to pick up some shotgun shells."

"Ahhh, I see. Taking the initiative and going out on a hike. Well, your escorts haven't arrived yet so you better stay in the green zone. The more hostile creatures are in the yellow, red and black zones as you know so watch yourself."

"Of course. Have a good one Captain."

He nodded and began to walk back to the base. Miyu stopped and looked at me, shocked. "Wait, you want to go hiking."

"Yep."

"As in within the next hour."

"What about that is so confusing Miyu?"

"We just got here!"

"And we've been sleeping for most of the ride here. Come on, I want to see what this place is all about and maybe... We can talk about Konrad."

* * *

I humped the heavy bag into the jungle, Miyu followed behind, trying not to complain about the conditions we were under. It was hot, humid, bugs buzzed everywhere and the rainy season was approaching so the ground was muddy. Exactly like home. We had been walking for a good thirty minutes and we came upon a clearing. Miyu fell on the floor and I took a seat on a log to change out my socks. I know the base isn't too far back but I really don't want to catch trench foot. She groaned as she slid off her pack and cleaned her hind paws off. "Okay, now are you going to tell me?"

I sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you everything I know about Konrad. Just, try to keep it under wraps okay?"

"Alright."

"No. Look me in the eye and promise me Miyu."

She looked up and stared into my eyes. "I promise I won't tell anyone about Konrad."

"Good."

I groaned and tried to gather my thoughts. "Alright, where to start, where to start. Konrad is... A really fucked up guy. I... I remember some things about him. Some of the things he... Did... When we came across villages back in Vietnam, he would line up the civilians. He'd pick the men who were potential collaborates out and execute them. The women who were suspected of collaboration would be taken into the jungle by some of the men on his orders and... use them as cannon fodder. To set off traps the NVA laid out for us so that we could pass safely through."

Miyu gasped. "That's horrible!"

"That's not even the worst part. Those who we did capture. The actual soldiers... He did things that... I don't even know how to put some of them into words, it was just..."

I thought about it... I honestly thought about what Konrad did to keep us alive. Out of all the other units, we had the lowest number of casualties. We were rarely attacked and our sector was usually the safest. Maybe... Just- No, that's... He's sick. Konrad is a sick and selfish man who killed for fun and only cared for his own skin. "Madness."

"But... You were the only survivor of the wreck, the news-"

"The news knows only what they are told. Konrad survived... I met him back on Corneria the other night after I killed those two guys. He told me to come here."

Miyu shuddered. "I... And you mean this guy is alive, on this very planet we are on."

"Yes. I-"

She slapped me across the face. "Why! Why would you follow this guy here! I mean, sure it's one thing to follow him into combat but it's another to go chasing after him!"

"Look, Konrad is a dangerous man. If Lylat finds out about him... God. Sheers will have a fucking field day with that. It'll probably be enough evidence for him to convince the council I need to be exiled from Lylat."

"So that's it huh? You aren't going to warn anyone about this psychopath because you wanted to save your own skin? Is that it!"

"No... I they won't have to hear about him... I here to kill him before Lylat can find out."

"And how do you plan to do that? He could be anywhere!"

"Konrad isn't they type to... Hide for too long. He wanted to meet me here, he won't leave me hanging."

"Is that so? What if this is a trap!"

"I know Konrad... He's a bastard but he's a man of his word. He wanted to talk with me about something, he wanted to talk. He won't let me die before I meet him."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He just wanted to talk."

"Oh great, that makes me feel so much better!"

"Look, I know the situation isn't favorable but we need to play along... When the time is right, then we kill him."

"What about the two escorts?! They sure as hell wouldn't approve of us going out into the jungle to find some madman!"

"Then we won't tell them why we are really going. We just tell them... I'm testing you."

"Testing me how?"

"Your determination to fix things with me. That if you are willing to live in the jungle for an extended period of time without the comforts of technology, then I will forgive you."

"I..."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Look Miyu, I don't like it either but we need to do this. Konrad has to die, can't you see that?"

She sighed. "I know but... This is just crazy! I mean- How the hell did he even get to Fortuna?"

"I don't know, maybe he snuck aboard a cargo ship or something else and he hid here or..."

"Or what?"

"Maybe he's with the Venomians."

"Can you be sure?"

"It is possible. Konrad loved to use guerrilla tactics back in Vietnam... The recent attacks on the Cornerian outpost are very similar to what he did back home. And seeing as how these attacks started after the Venomians began their offensive... That would explain why I couldn't find his body and how he got here before us as well."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Power? Money? Excitement? Even I can't be sure. I don't know much about Konrad aside from what he did."

"So, not only are we dealing with a dangerous killer, he also has an entire army to back him up!"

"I guess. But so do we."

"We how?"

"We find the Venomian outpost where Konrad is and scout it out. Then, we tell the soldiers at the base what's going on. They send in the calvary, we go home."

"So we just need to keep a look out and scout for the enemy. We call an airstrike, clean up, and go home?"

"Yep. That's all we have to do. We won't even have to fire a shot."

"Okay? But how do we get our escorts to come along?"

"Miyu, they are guards. I doubt they can navigate the jungle without GPS. We sabatoge their GPS and lead them where we want them to go. They won't even realize what is going on until it's too late."

"Can't they just call for help?"

"The rain season is coming in. The cloud cover would be too thick for a signal to get through."

"Then what about us! How are we going to call for help?"

"The rain will last for about a week before it stops for about a day. Then, it will re-continue. That day the rain stops is our window of opportunity."

"How do you know this?"

"I read articles on Fortuna before we left. I needed to know what we were walking into before we tried to go and find Konrad. Trust me, I know what we are dealing with."

"I... Okay, I trust you James. I'll help you take this sick bastard down."

"Good. I'm glad to know you have my back."

I scratched her ears and she purred. "Now, we should rest for a little bit. We move out in five."

* * *

I couldn't sleep. My mind swam with thoughts of the coming days. Track down Konrad in the jungle. Find him, and kill him. How though? Konrad he... He would guide me... He wants to see me. I know this. My radio crackled and I turned to the backpack. "Ahhhh, that's a lovely friend you have there James. She's a cute one."

I picked up the microphone. "Stay away from her Konrad... She's mine."

He laughed. "That's what you you want to believe, but do you really think you can protect her?"

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Is that so... Well, we'll see how far you are willing to go."

"Fuck off Konrad."

"Whoa there buddy. Don't get sore with me just because you decided to stick with the Cornerians. These Venomians... They understand war. They don't fuck around with petty morality... Just like we did. Our government was foolish to follow those laws of war and the fucking Geneva conventions. I kept us alive because I was willing to do whatever it took to keep us alive."

"You're just a sick bastard Konrad. And when I find you, I'm going to make you pay for what you've done."

"You can kill me James, but you have no right to judge me for what I did."

"Really now? I don't kill civilians on a whim like you do."

"But you told the VC how to infiltrate the firebase-"

"That was you Konrad, you fucker!"

"Hmmmm. If that helps you sleep at night, I guess you can tell yourself that."

"I know its true! I remember what happened!"

"Do you really remember what happened? The psychiatrist even told you, memories are fluid... Maybe you just don't remember... Maybe you don't want to remember."

"I know what happened Konrad! And there's nothing you can tell me to convince me otherwise."

"If you will not listen, then there is nothing more I can do..."

The signal cut out and I tried again. "Konrad?"

Nothing. "Konrad, come back!"

Nothing. I put the microphone back and leaned back into the bed... Who the fuck does that bastard think he is. I looked at the bag where my clothes were. His folder... His personnel file... I need to fucking see this.

I sat up and walked over and pulled that folder out. I set it down on the desk and turned on the light. I opened it and took a look inside. There was no picture of him but he was described in detail...

* * *

I didn't expect this type of record. Military commendations, medals for actions in the field, top of his class in west point, served with the green berets... Why would a man like him fall so... Far. Why would he do such heinous things for the sake of... Survival. He's breaking the Geneva convention, it's all fucked up. There was so much to read.

The radio turned back on. "Have you found my gift yet?"

"What?"

"My file... Have you found it yet. It's important you know."

"I did Konrad... Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you do all this shit. What's the point? It's brutal and reckless. Hearts and minds Konrad, orders were to make friends with these people so that they would work with us... This way, it seems like we're making more VC then we can kill."

Konrad sighed. "You know, I asked myself that once. Why was I going through all the trouble just to make a ally if five VC spies slip through the cracks... It's bullshit and you know it."

"Still though, the laws of war-"

"Laws of war my ass. James, if you want to survive, you do your job and kill the enemy. Collateral damage is inevitable in every conflict regardless of what you do. It's just how it works."

"But the laws are all we have to keep us human, it's vital to our sanity and it's the only thing that keeps us from butchering their people."

"Deep down, you know it's all a lie James. Some... Bullshit excuse for the brass not to feel guilty for what they order us to do out here. They couldn't possibly understand what men like us have to do, and I mean had to do, to survive out there. Out there, there is no law... Only us, and them."

"I'm not like you."

Konrad laughed. "We're more alike then you think James... Just you wait. You'll see."


End file.
